14 days confusing and more
by x-Enchanting-Mirror-x
Summary: After the two weeks back on Earth,the aliens decided to stay with their beloved mew's and kids. But their story repeats, will they be able to handle it better this time?
1. Day one: Missing and return

**Me: "*sigh* again… *sigh*."**

**Kish (drinking juice): "Something wrong?"**

**Me: "Writers block. Why are you drinking my juice again?"**

**Kish: "It's good juice! But I'm supposed to help you, so is it my fault?"**

**Me: "No not your fault. I wanted to tell a fantasy story but it didn't turn well. And I've no freaking idea what FF means. They don't know how hard it is to write in English when your Dutch. I mean, just they try to speak out well: Scheveningse Kacheltjes."**

**Kish: "What was the last one?"**

**Me: "Never mind, a Dutch trick. Hard to explain."**

**Kish: "Okay, can I help you? Maybe I know some things to write."**

**Me: "Whatever. I could give it a try right?"**

**Kish: "Right. So how do you usually start?"**

**Me: "With inspiration?"**

**Kish: "Shana!"**

**Me: "Sorry! I usually start with a title."**

**Kish: "What do you think of: '14 days on earth'? About Tart ,Pai and me coming back to earth, and we'll…"**

**Me (covered mouth): "Hush! Rule number one, don't ever give away your story!"(let go) **

**Kish: "Okay, is there something else I can do?"**

**Me (smiling): "How about a disclaimer?"**

**Kish: "Shana doesn't own anything of TMM or MMP or the music that she put in it. She's not used to this language so grammar is bad and if you can't see through it than don't read and move to another story!"**

**Me: "Thanks Kish. On with the story."**

Chapter one: Day one, missing and return.

Ichigo P.O.V:

It's Sunday, so it's her free day of working. One year ago the fight with the aliens ended and she had chosen Masaya.  
_Flashback:  
Kish: "I want you to be happy. In the end, your happiness is all I wish for."  
End of Flashback.  
_  
But she wasn't happy with Masaya, not at all. The feeling that an important part of her life had been taken away from her won't stop. And in those months she couldn't figure out what it was. Masaya thought it would be better for both of them that they'll break up. Now there she was walking in the park on a Sunday afternoon. She was walking on the grass, walking straight to her favorite tree. She looked up slowly, the tree seemed to be miles away. It was so quiet, only the birds were singing. There wasn't even a small breath of wind. What was that thing she was missing, why couldn't she figure it out. Looking at her feet she was walking forward and forward. She was wondering if the aliens had succeed saving their home planet, maybe she would never know. Sudden she felt backward and a painful feeling came from her nose. She had walked against the tree. Slowly she stood up again and with her cat powers she climbed in the tree. She searched for a comfortable branch to lie on. She slide slowly to the branch and made it comfortable for herself. The sun was making her sleepy and her eyelids felt heavy. She closed her eyes and relaxed while she was thinking about her troubles. The sun felt so nice and warm on her skin, she could lie there forever. She loved life like this, just relaxed. That reminds her about someone. Kish! During fights he often was relaxed and careless. She smiled, that joyful perverted alien. She never thought she would actually miss him. She sat upright. Miss? That was it! She missed Kish, how stupid of her to forget that! Now she knew she couldn't relax anymore. She decide to go home so she could take a bath. While walking home she came along the place where she first met Kish, she sudden felt sad. She had to forget about him, he was probably kissing other girls by now. She had to admit he wasn't bad looking at all, he was kind a sexy. She blushed and walked further and finally reached home.

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" she said. Her mother came out the kitchen drying her hands off.

"Why did it took you so long?" Her mother asked worried about the absence from her daughter.

"I was just thinking, I like to be outside you know. But I'm taking a bath now and then I think I'll stay in my room for a while, please don't disturb." "That's fine Ichigo, I'll see you tomorrow than. You remember that soon your father and I are moving house, right?"

Her mother was right, she totally forgot about it. Her father and mother were moving to Canada. "Hai, when are you leaving again?" "In about two days." "Two days already! I totally forgot!" Her mother started crying. Ichigo hugged her mother tightly and then went off.

She dressed off and made herself a hot bath. She sank deeper in the water, it felt so nice on her skin. She could lie there forever, but her hands began to shrivel. When she was dried of and dressed in her pyjamas she saw that is had started raining. She still was drying of her hair so she could brush it, in the meanwhile she opened her diary and read what she had wrote the other day:  
_Dear Diary,_

_It's been 6 months since the broke up between me and Aoyama. I must say that I never doubt about it, I haven't even missed him. It's strange, he used to be my one and only true love and we should get married. But I don't know if I even want to be friends because one day after we broke up he flirts all the time with Minto. Minto fortunately doesn't mind and ignore him. That stupid tree-hugger, I don't know what I saw in him. Unfortunately I keep getting a feeling of missing something that I can't figure out. Maybe I'll figure it out tomorrow. Today was just a normal day, Shirogane yelled at me for being late, Minto just sat down drinking tea, Lettuce broke a lot, Pudding jumped accidently on a costumer who wasn't too happy about it and left without paying. Zakuro was just her what-do-i-care self, but she's really okay. I gotta go because I have a lot of homework left._

_Bye bye._

She started writing that she figured out what it was she missed, she soon had it finished and walked to the window to see if the rain had stopped. She stared outside in the dark closely to the window. Sudden she stared in a pair of yellow-golden eyes, she jumped backward and looked confused at the eyes, Kish's eyes. You could see it was still raining because the water dripped from his hair. He smiled at her while she was getting back to the window to open it.

"Ne, Koneko-chan did I scare you?" he asked smirking. Ichigo smiled and shook her head.

"Kish, it's been a while! What brings you here?" she asked. "We wanted to check out or favorite humans." He put his arm around her.

"Smarty and midget are here to but there gone check out Lettuce and Pudding."

"So Pai does like Lettuce?"

"Yeah, we knew but he don't want to admit. But he will, I'm sure."

"I-I missed you." She blushed.

"I missed you to honey. But are you happy? With Aoyama-guy I mean."

"We broke up." She said sadly.

"Oh, sorry to hear that kitty-cat." He couldn't help it but he had a big smile on his face.

"So how long are you staying?"

"Well, people on our planet send us here for 2 weeks, than we would get back with or without saying goodbye."

"Only two weeks? That's not long." She said with a disappointed voice.

"No but it's better than nothing right?" he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"That's right. Oh Kish, your all wet. I'll get you a towel before you make my whole room including me wet." She went off to get a towel, she was smiling and blushing. Finally he was here. When she got back Kish was standing by the window, looking at the rain. He had his shirt off so it could dry.

"Uhm, here's your towel." She said while he turned around.

"Arigato, so your still a mew?" She nodded. "Has a new enemy showed up already?"

"No, but there are a lot of Chimera Anima left." Kish put on a guilty face. "It doesn't matter, it keeps us alert." Kish walked to her and hugged her tightly, she blushed and buried her face in his chest.

_I know that, Your out there,  
I can hear you calling.  
I've dreamed a million dreams since we first met.  
when you came along, and taught me how to be strong  
Now nothings ever gonna be right if i'm wrong  
Don't wake me up!  
And tell me none of it's true.  
Don't wake me up!  
To live in a world without you.  
Don't wake me up!_

Kish sat down on her bed leaning against the wall, he pulled Ichigo on his lap and hugged her again. She relaxed and lay down with her head on his shoulder. Slowly their eyes closed and they both fall asleep.

_It seems like, So long ago,  
I used to be so unsure.  
I didn't know that if our love would survive.  
But you set me free  
Just by believing in me,  
Now I don't want to know if it's not to be!  
Don't wake me up!  
And tell me none of it's true.  
Don't wake me up!  
To live in a world without you.  
Don't wake me up!  
Unless to tell me this dream is real_

Ichigo slowly woke up, she felt so warm. The warmth gave her a happy feeling, a feeling that she never wanted to lose. She realized that she wasn't just lying on her bed, actually the warmth came from, Kish! She sat up and looked at him, he was still sleeping. His hair was a little messed up but still looked cute. She blushed again. _'He stayed with me all night. How sweet?' _She didn't want to leave from his warm chest, but it wasn't good. She had a bad feeling about it. She quickly woke him up.

"Kish, KISH! Wake up sleepy." She said while she shook him. He lazy opened his eyes.

"Ohayo Koneko-chan." He smiled. She smiled weak at him, he saw something was wrong and looked worried at her. "Kish, I think you have to go now. I shouldn't let you sleep here, I still didn't forgive you for what you did."

"But that was a whole year ago! I'm different now. People change."

"Doesn't matter, you almost killed me a few times, you stalked me, and last but not least YOU ALMOST KILLED MY BOYFRIEND." Kish looked down.

"As you wish for, I'll be going than. Bye bye, Ichigo." He said before he teleported away. Maybe she was too hard on him, he didn't even said one of his nicknames for her. And after all, DID she mean it? A tear rolling over her cheek. She looked at the clock. Almost work time! She had to be very quick or Shirogane will kill her for being late AGAIN. She quickly get dressed and ran out her house. Somehow she knew Kish was watching her but she didn't felt like looking for him, if she did she would be late. She finally reached the park were the café was. Sudden she fell over a rock and landed in a puddle. Her clothes now were dirty and brown. She looked at it with a grossed out face. She sighed and ran further. The doors from the café came closer but she didn't realized because she was so deep in thoughts. She didn't noticed it at all and sudden she fell backward with a huge pain in her nose. _'Not again!'_ she thought. Shirogane opened the door and looked around till his eyes rest on Ichigo.

"Late again are we? What's with your nose? It's red. And why are you dirty"

"I-I walked against the door and before I fell in a puddle." She blushed.

"Well, I'll see trough it for this time. Go clean yourself up and get to work."

"Really? Thanks Shirogane!" She smiled and ran to the change room. When she was done she walked to the mean café but got pulled in the kitchen. It were Lettuce and Pudding.

"What is it guys?"

"Taru-Taru is back, na no do!" Pudding was hyper as usual.

"Pai-san is back to." Lettuce blushed.

"So what has it to do with me?"

"Taru-Taru told me that Kish was with you, na no da!"

"Hai, Pai-san said so too. Although he actually said 'pervert'."

"Wow, I wonder why that is." Ichigo said sarcastic.

"Ichigo-san, something's wrong?"

"No, not really. It doesn't matter anymore." Lettuce looked worried at her. Ichigo smiled at her and said that it would be better to do their job before Shirogane starts to yell at them, they both agreed. Ichigo did her job very well but she was still sad, Lettuce was worried about her and thought about asking Pai if Kish said something.

Ryo and Keiichero were down at the basement to install their remote controlled gun based on the Mew Project.

"Why, again, are we installing this?" Keiichero asked with a worried look on Ryo.

"IF one of the mews loses her power, we can easily give it back."

"Yes, but why and how are they gone lose their power."

"I don't know and to be honest I don't even know if it will work in the right way."

"Are you gone test it?"

"Not now, maybe later. I hope we never need it."

"Yeah, me to. But I got to go, I need to bake cake." Keiichero walked away, leaving Ryo by himself. _'I think I might be that this thing wouldn't work out If we want. That'll be dangerous for the girls.' _He thought. He decide that he should never try it on them.

**Me (hugs Kish): "Arigato!!!!!!!!!"**

**Kish: "Can't…breath. You can let go now."**

**Me (let go): "Sorry, please review!! I hope you liked it."**

**Kish: "Jeez, your grammar is really bad."**

**Me (sad): "I know."**

**Kish (hugs me): "That's what I like about you."**

**Me: "You can let go now, Kish."**

**Kish (smirks): "No, sorry."**


	2. Day two: Change your mind

**Me: "****Yeah! My second chapter! Oh by the way, KITTERFLY!! ARIGATO!!!!"**

**Kish: "Yeah Kitterfly, thanks. Finally, what took you so long. You've been writing all day!"**

**Me: "I-I was watching videos on YouTube."**

**Kish: "Again that egg song? From that dinosaurs."**

**Me (covers Kish's mouth and blush): "K-kish! Well there also is a video with you in it with the same song, I just think it's funny song. You can find it easily, just search: 'obsession with eggs'. It should be the first one."**

**Kish: "With me? Okay I'll watch it. But now I want to know what'll happen next."**

**Me: "Okay, I do NOT own TMM or MMP or any song I put in my story."**

**Kish: "Yep, and her grammar is still the worse!"**

**Me: "Thanks Kish, you can say things so gentle! Story."**

**Day two: Chang your mind.**

Deep in thought Ichigo walked through the café bringing costumers their orders. Lettuce broke Minto's teacup.

"Gomenesai, gomenesai, gomenesai!" she apologized with a guilty look.

"Lettuce! Relax, you breaking things all the time. This one doesn't really matter either."

"Hai, I'll get you a new tea Minto-san."

"Make sure you don't break that one to okay?"

"Hai, gomenesai." Lettuce walked to the kitchen to get Minto a new tea, Ichigo was now standing next to Minto.

"Sooner or later I'll kill her for saying sorry all the time."

"Yeah you should." Ichigo didn't really heard what she said.

"Ichigo? What's wrong you don't even listen to me! Would you snap out of it?"

"Ah, gomen, I was thinking about something."

"You sure are, the whole morning. And to be honest I think it's a SOMEONE."

"What are you saying Minto!! That isn't true at all!" Ichigo blushed.

"Sure, relax I understand. Just don't let Shirogane know, he'll make sure you pay attention in a hard way."

"Hai, your right I should pay more attention." Ichigo went back to work while Zakuro came next to Minto.

"I wonder who it is she's thinking about so hard."

"Maybe someone we know, someone we all know."

"Onee-sama?" Minto asked confused. You could see in Zakuro's eyes that it should be something only she knows. _'She's always so quiet, why shouldn't she party more or enjoying life like anyone else from her age.'_ Minto thought.

_Sitting across a bar staring right at her prey  
Its going well so far she's gonna get her way  
Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent  
The moon's my teacher and Im her student_

To locate the single men I got on me a special radar  
And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later  
Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy  
Im having a very good time in the heat, very bad in the arms of a boy

There's a she wolf in the closet  
Open up and set it free  
There's a she wolf in the closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

**With Kish, Pai and Tart.**

Pai: "Did it turned out well for you with your kitten."

Kish: "Not really."

Tart: "Well Pai, did you enjoyed being with your fishy."

Pai: "I told you I don't like her."

Kish: "Of course you don't."

Pai: "I can't help you fall so easily in love with a human. But I'm not like you."

Kish (angrily): "What do you mean with that?"

Tart: "Oie, Pai, Kisshu don't fight!"

Kish: "Taruto I told you not to call me that."

Tart: "Everything is better than Taru-Taru."

Kish (put his arms against his head): "Well, I think you're a Strut."

Pai: "What's a Strut?"

Kish: "Even smarty doesn't know? Heh, I saw that program on television. It called 'The land before time' about dinosaurs and one named Strut, he was nagging like a child."

Tart: "Not fair!"

Kish: "Life isn't fair midget."

Pai: "You shouldn't watch TV that much, Kish."

Kish: "Whatever."

**Back at café mew mew:**

Ichigo had to ask Shirogane something so she went downstairs were she found him, and the remote.

"Shirogane, I have to ask… what's that?"

"A remote."

"Yeah I can see that, but what for?"

"I can't tell you, but what did you came here for."

"Oh yeah, Akasaka-san asked me if I could ask you to buy a new teacup and a few bords. Lettuce broke a lot this morning."

"She should be more careful."

"Yeah sure. But what is that remote for?"

"I told you I can't tell you!" Shirogane walked away from the remote so Ichigo could look at it a little better. She walked to it to see it even better but her foot slipped away and she fell. With a loud bang she hit the table and accidently hit the button of the remote. A huge sound coming from the roof and a light shot going straight through the park.

"Ichigo! What have you done?"

"No I'm fine thanks for asking."

"That remote was for a gun based on the mew project and it just shot. We don't know what'll happen." He helped Ichigo back on her feet and ran upstairs to see if anyone is hurt.

"Pudding is fine, na no da!"

"So is the rest of us but what happened?"

"Well I'm not sure." Shirogane explained the whole story to the girls and Keiichero.

**With Kish, Pai and Tart.**

"Kish, stop punching Tart."

"Ouch, Kish! Stop it." Kish stopped with a bored face.

"You guys are boring, why don't you play around?" Tart was just staring in the distance, Kish waved his hand in front of his eyes.

"Hey Taruto, snap out of it will ya."

"Look! What's that?" Tart said shocked. Kish and Pai turned around to see what he meant. A huge flash of light came right true them and they couldn't dodge it. The light hit them and with a scream of pain, they fell down to the ground and passed out.

Kish opened his eyes and looked around. The surroundings were still the same, only bigger. In front of them were two cats both eyes closed, the right one has a black almost dark purple fur and seemed bigger than the other one, the left one had a brown fur. Kish walked to a pool water and looked in it. Shocked he looked in the pool. He was a kitten himself! His fur was dark green and he still had his yellow-golden eyes. He looked at the two other cats. _'That should be Pai and Tart than.'_ He said. He walked to them to wake them up. Tart opened his eyes and looked straight at Kish.

"Whoa! A cat!"he screamed. "Quiet midget! It's me, Kish. You're a cat to." Tart also looked in the pool water and saw himself. Kish walked to Pai.

"Oie Pai, wake up you Cinderella!" Pai opened his eyes without really looking. "Baka, it's not Cinderella who slept." "Whatever, hey maybe you should take a look at me." Kish said with a grin on his face. Pai opened his eyes further and looked at Kish. "You're a cat?" "So are you!" Pai walked to the pool and saw him in cat form.

"What should we do now? We can't live like this!! What'll the others say?"

"Relax Strut, you two can go back to the ship and I'll find a way to get us back normal."

"Don't call me Strut!"

"Fine, but Kish… watch yourself." Tart and Pai teleported away and Kish began to walk his way to Kami knows where. While he was walking he got attacked by a dog who bit him so he now had a injury in his back, almost got caught by and put away in the shelter.

**Back by Ichigo:**

"Shirogane! I told you I did it accidently."

"Yeah sure, you should watch out more, you clumsy cat!"

"That's it! I'm outta here! You can walk to hell. Maybe you see me back tomorrow."

"Ichigo-oneechan, na no da!" "Ichigo-san" Ichigo walked straight out the park.

"That slave driver! Why is he always so rude?" She kept walking until she heard a helpless animal meowing from a corner. She saw a dark green kitten with big yellow eyes, it just sat there with blood coming out of his back. Ichigo felt sorry for the poor little cat so she decide to take it home and ensure it.

"Come here little kitten." She said as she walked to the cat. _"Are you really gone save me?" _"Oh yeah I can talk to cats." She didn't knew that the kitty actually was Kish, fortunately for him. _'I can as I want without being punished? Great! And I gotta be with my kitty-cat.' _He thought.

"Well, will you come with me? I'll give you a bath and a name."

"_A-a bath?"_

"Yeah to clean you up."

"_Well okay than." _He said and at the same time he thought: _'If this is a dream please don't wake me up!' _

Ichigo picked the little neko up and ran to her house, and filled the bath for a little part with hot water. She put the little kitten in it who began to purr at the warm touch. Ichigo carefully washed the wound clean. She took the kitten out bath and slowly dried it off and bandaged the wound. The kitten shivered and crept to Ichigo's warm lap. She began to pet the kitten who began to purr immediately.

"I still have to give you a name. Are you a boy or a girl."

"What do you think?"

"How should I kno… iewl that's gross!"

"Really kitten, your weird. But that's what I like you about."

"KISH!"

"Eh..?"

"That's it! You remind me of Kish so I'll call you after him. Your name will be Kisshu."

"Fine to me." He curled up in her lap and fell asleep. She slowly lay him down on a pillow at her chair. She stood by her window looking at the darkness who taked over the city. She was deep in thoughts and didn't hear Kisshu waking up again. He stared at her, watching every sight and every move. Sudden she began to sing.

_It seems like, So long ago,  
I used to be so unsure.  
I didn't know that if our love would survive.  
But you set me free  
Just by believing in me,  
Now I don't want to know if it's not to be!  
Don't wake me up!  
And tell me none of it's true.  
Don't wake me up!  
To live in a world without you.  
Don't wake me up! Don't wake me up!  
Unless to tell me this dream is real_

He saw a tear rolling over her cheek. He concentrate and meowed as cute as he ever did before. She turned around and he saw she was crying. She tried to smile.

"It's okay Kisshu. I mustn't think that much and it's such a emotional song." With that she went to bed and quickly fell asleep. Kisshu jumped on her bed and slept at the other side.

**Me: "All done! Please review :D!!"**

**Kish: "I saw that video you were talking about. I don't like eggs! All the time."**

**Tart: "It's not fair! Why do I have to be the one nagging!"**

**Kish: "Because you do it all the time."**

**Tart: "Do not!"**

**Me and Kish: "DO!"**

**Me: "Well let's stop arguing. And go on with the story."**

**Kish: "Yeah about that. Why did you turned us into cats?"**

**Me: "Why not, it's fun I can do it right now. Look, I'll write now: you'll be neko Kish." (starts to pet him)**

**Kish (now a cat): "Hey that's not fair! And stop petting me." (begin to purr)**

**Me: "See? You do like it."**


	3. Day three: Slightly Supsect

**Me: "I'm back! With chapter 3."**

**Kish: "And sucking grammar."**

**Me: "I know that already! Where were you anyway?"**

**Kish: "Nowhere, I didn't do anything."**

**Me (smiling): "You were watching YouTube video's!"**

**Kish: "N-no, wow I'm a bad liar. YOU pulled me in it."**

**Me: "Heh heh, I knew it! Nobody can stand YouTube!"**

**Kish: "Yeah sure. Where's Tart?"**

**Me: "Watching videos I guess. But on with the story."**

**Kish: "Shana doesn't own TMM or MMP or songs in story and grammar still sucked."**

**Me: "STORY!"**

**Chapter 3: Day 3 Slightly Suspect.**

She slowly opened her eyes as she felt something soft against her face. Kish was pushing her with his head. She pet him against his ear so he began to purr again.

"Your hungry right?" Kish slowly nodded. Ichigo stood up and to the kitchen while Kisshu was following her. She grabbed some fish and cut it in pieces so could easily put it in two bowls. She put one of them down so Kish could eat. He looked at it with a am-i-supposed-to-eat-THAT face. Ichigo laughed about it.

"Your used to like fish." Kish smelled it and than couldn't resist, he had to eat it.

"See? I knew you would love it." Kish licked his face clean. Ichigo looked at it. _'He's the most cutest kitty I ever met. But it's strange, he reminds me of Kish so strong.' _She thought deeply. She finished eating and looked at the calendar to see that it's still vacation, but it was almost time to get to work! She quickly ran upside to change clothes. Kish waited on the coat in the living room. When she was done and back down, Kish let out a adorable meow.

"I have to go Kisshu, but you can come with me if you want." She smiled, Kish nodded and jumped in her waiting arms. He looked up at her as she smiles back and started to ran to the café as quick as she could. She ran so fast that she almost stumbled, she stormed in the café and leaned against the wall so she could caught her breath again. Kish (nearly strangled in her grip) found a way to leave from her tight holding, that was until Pudding grabbed him.

"Kawai kitten, na no da!" The others heard it and came to take a look.

"What an adorable kitten." Lettuce said. Minto pet the kitten while Zakuro was just standing there watching the whole happening.

"Pudding want to knows it's name, na no da."

"Yes, I'm curious about it." Minto said, Lettuce nodded. Ichigo began to blush.

"H-his name is Kisshu." She said a little ashamed. Minto started to laugh.

"I see. So that's what you're thinking about all the time."

"M-Minto, what are you saying? That must be a joke, that's not true at all!" Kish looked at her a questioning glance, Ichigo pet him on his head and went off so she could change clothes. Kish walked through the café glancing at people, some girls looked at him and yelled he was so cute. Sometimes he let out a adorable meow for the girls, he kind a loved the attention. One of the girls sudden picked him up and set him on the table she was sitting at. A few girls came and sat around the table. Ichigo came in.

"Hey Lettuce! Where's my kitten?"

"I think he probably is at the table all the girls are sitting around."

"Yes, MY table!"

"Minto, you shouldn't drink tea now it's so crowded. I'll take him back I guess."

Ichigo walked over to the table to see Kish looking at her with twinkling eyes. She smiled and asked the girls politely to hand him over to her because after all it was her kitten. The girls glanced at her with a disappointed look on their faces. She grabbed Kish and walked straight to the kitchen.

"You like that attention don't you?" Kish just looked at her and she could swear that she saw him smiling in a familiar way. She hugged him and said to him he had to stay in the kitchen, with that she left to do the rest of her job. Ichigo was cleaning the tables with her mind somewhere else. She thought about the day of the broke up with Aoyama. It hasn't been what she told everyone. They were arguing and she got very mad.

_Flashback:  
Aoyama: "__I never needed you to be strong, I never needed you for pointing out my wrongs  
I never needed pain, i never needed strength. My love for you was strong enough you should have known."_

_Ichigo: "And it's a little late for conversations. There isn't anything for you to say  
And my eye's hurt, hand's shiver, So look at me and listen to me because  
I don't want too, stay another minute. I don't want you, to say a single word  
Hush, hush, hush, hush  
There is no other way, i get the final say because,  
I don't want too, do this any longer. I don't want you, there's nothing left to say  
Hush, hush, hush, hush  
I've already spoken, our love is broken  
Baby hush, hush."  
End of Flashback._

Ichigo sighed. Fortunate for her, Shirogane told them earlier that they could have the rest of the day of after 12 hour. She sighed again, it was only 20 minutes to 11. There was almost nobody. It was a beautiful sunny day so everyone went outside doing stuff with friends, and she and the other mews still had to work. Kish walked in without Ichigo noticing it. Sudden Shirogane showed up and saw the kitten walking through the café. He picked up the struggling kitten.

"Sorry kitten. No animals in the café."

"Shirogane! That's my kitten, put him down!"

"Ichigo, you know that I don't allow animals in the café."

"What are you saying! I'm part cat remember?"

"Well, you have a point. Okay he can stay, but only if he's upstairs in the hospital room."

"Hai. Could you please take him there?"

Shirogane nodded and took Kish upstairs to put him down at the table.

"Hmm, you remind me of someone."

Kish let out a questioning meow. Shirogane grabbed him by his scruff, Kish started to struggle without success. Shirogane glanced at him.

"The way you look at me, those yellow eyes. I knew that look on your face, I just don't know where. I'm getting an unpleasant feeling with you. So let's see what shall I do with you."

Shirogane let him fell down on a old operation table. Kish squeaked. On that moment Ichigo walked in.

"S-Shirogane? What are you doing?"

"I accidentally let him fell."

"Oh, poor kitten! Are you okay?"

Kish stood up slowly, he seemed hurt. Ichigo picked him up slowly and took him with her. Before she left she glanced over her shoulder.

"Shirogane, can I leave already." Shirogane nodded and watched her going, it was just then when he saw the kitten looking at him with a mad face. Sudden he realized where he had seen that earlier. It was the same mad face Kish always looked with when he saw him.

"That can't be! Not Ichigo's kitten. That's absurd, but I have to be sure."

**With Ichigo:**

Ichigo gently put Kish down on the soft summer grass, just looking worried at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hai, everything's fine now. So that blond guy let you go earlier?"

"Yeah, he often works on my nervous, but he can be nice to."

"So what are we going to do ki… eh Ichigo."

"Don't know, maybe go to the city. How did you almost call me?"

"Nothing. It was just the name of the shelter owner."

"You've been in a shelter?"

"Y-yeah! But I escaped. Let's go."

Ichigo nodded and picked him up again. She ran to the metro station to go to the city, when they were there she decide to go to a pet shop and bought an adorable grass green scarf for Kish so looks even cuter. Kish asked her if he could go for a while, she doubt the question but let him go. She said she would be back at home, when he nodded she left. Kish now was alone in the big city and decide to look around when he was out the city he saw a grey kitten with blue eyes was paying his attention. It was standing for a white kitten with lavender eyes, it was probably a she-cat. When he looked better he saw a big dog attacking them while the grey kitten tried to protect the she-cat. He saw that the grey kitten couldn't hold it much longer so he decide to help them. He ran forward as fast as he could and he bit in the dogs nose. He quickly jumped back and landed next to the grey kitten. The dog squeaked, his nose was bleeding and he ran away, barking that he'll be back.

"Thanks, but who are you?" the grey kitten said seriously. The white kitten stared at Kish with twinkling eyes.

"My name is Kisshu, who are you?" Kish said while staring charming at the white kitten.

"My name is Alto. And this is Anju." The white kitten smiled shyly. Kish could swear that if she was a human she would blush.

"Why did you save us?"

"Alto-kun, you could be more polite. He just saved our lives. He's such a hero." Anju walked in Kish's direction. She almost placed a kiss on the lips of the unexpecting kitten, but before she could alto ran over and pushed Kish's head a side so she kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" Kish asked.

"Alto-kun, why didn't you want me to kiss him?"

"B-because… because I want to!"

Both Anju and Kish faces changed in a grossed out face.

"You want to kiss me?"

"What? No not you dumass!"

He quickly grabbed Anju and kissed her gently on her lips. Kish turned around and started to walk away. Anju pushed Alto away and watched Kish.

"Kisshu-kun! Please don't leave!" Kish ran to her and grabbed her chin with his claw, he looked charming in her eyes.

"Anju, gomen but I have to go. Please don't look for me, maybe we'll meet someday again." He let go of her and started to walk away again. Alto glanced at him and silently followed him. Anju was there, all of her own and crying. She screamed for Kish but he didn't answer, he knew it was bad and he shouldn't do it but he didn't knew another way. Alto's **(aka Shirogane for the readers that don't know)** suspect became more and more true in his eyes. He knew what to do.

**Me: "Sorry readers this is a short chapter. But I want to thank everybody who reviewed and had add my story to their favorites. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!"**

**Tart: "Computer…Computer…Computer…"**

**Me: "What's with him?"**

**Kish (shaking Tart): "He's addicted. I tried to pull him of the computer."**

**Me: "Tart… who wants a cookie?"**

**Kish: "You have to wake up from your addicting."**

**Tart: "Why can't I just have this computer?"**

**Kish: "Strut."**

**Tart: "SHUT UP YOU DAMN BRAT!"**

**Me: "You both shut up please. READ AND REVIEW PLEASSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE."**


	4. Day four: A Revelation

**Me: "Yeah, already chapter 4."**

**Kish: "Already? It took you long. Why did you changed me in a cat."**

**Me: "Because you always call Ichigo koneko-chan and I wanted to let you know what it feels like to be one."**

**Kish: "Well, thanks!"**

**Tart: "Hey guys I think I finally got rid of mine addiction."**

**Me and Kish: "Computer."**

**Tart: "WHERE WHERE WHERE!!"**

**Kish: "Your really are stupid."**

**Tart: "Not fair! Just go on with your story."**

**Kish: "Shana doesn't own TMM or MMP or music in this story."**

**Me: "I wasn't ready ye… (Got poked by Kish) Ouch, okay. STORY!"**

**Chapter four- Day 4: A revelation.**

Ichigo opened her eyes, she saw that Kish had returned and was very fast asleep. She placed a small kiss on his forehead. She went down to make some breakfast. After a few minutes Kish waked up by the smell of strawberries. He yawned and stretched. He jumped of the bed and ran to the kitchen to see HIS kitten. She was cooking and singing the same song as the night before. Ichigo noticed the little kitten finally staring at her.

"Morning Kisshu. Want some breakfast?"

"No thank you Ichigo. May I ask you, why are you singing that song?"

"Because I like that song and it helps me understand my feelings. I know it sounds ridicules."

"No not at all! I think it's very emotion to you and I want to help you if I can." Ichigo felt she was going to blush. Why was she blushing with a cat, HER cat? She took a deep breath.

"Okay I'll have breakfast now and then we need to go. It's gone be a busy day at the café. You want to come or you rather stay here?"

"No I'll go with you." Ichigo nodded and quickly ate her breakfast. As fast as she could she got changed into casual clothes and hurried to the café. Shirogane was already waiting for her.

"Fine, you made it in time. I knew you would take your kitten with you, please handle it to me and I'll take it to the hospital room where he can stay." Kish was getting an unusual feeling, a feeling of danger. He begged Ichigo not to give him away. Ichigo gave him a questioning glance. She really doubt about giving him, but she trusted Shirogane. She handled the struggling kitten over, Shirogane grabbed it tightly so Kish couldn't do anything but glancing at him. Shirogane took him upstairs to the same room as the day before. Ichigo watched them leaving a little worried, she would have a look by them later.

**With Shirogane and Kish:  
**Shirogane threw the helpless kitten on the table, Kish let out a squeak. Shirogane closed the door.

"You don't have to squeak pathetic creature. No one will here you."

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh I'm sure you know."

"You speak cats? But how?"

"Doesn't matter. Just confess it!"

"Confess what?"

"You know what I'm talking about, KISH." Kish just glanced at him.

"Don't stare at me pathetic alien!"

"Alien? I'm just a normal cat. Ichigo's cat."

"Well if you don't want to talk, I have to make you!" He grabbed Kish by his tail and let him fell on the ground with a loud bang. He put his foot on the poor kittens back.

"Want to talk yet?"

"W-want to breathe." He took his foot off Kish and grabbed him by his scruff. He threw him against the wall so he fell on the bed below. Before he passed out he could swore he saw Shirogane changing in a little creature. Ichigo walked in and saw her half dead kitten and on the other bed she saw Shirogane in cat form. Tears came to her eyes.

"W-why Shirogane? He is one of the most important things in my life."

"HE is not a cat. HE is one of those pathetic aliens."

"That's absurd! He's just my kitty and I found him…"

"On the road? Alone? Not in a shelter? Without any diseases? Big yellow eyes dark green fur?"

"B-but it can't be." Kish woke up and saw on the other bed another cat, Alto.

"You again? How do you know Ichigo?" Alto smiled.

"Because I'm her boss, alien."

"I told you I don't know what you're talking…"

"Save it for later! Ichigo, I'll show you that I'm right." He jumped to Kish, who was still a little weak. He pressed an unexpected Kish against the wall.

"I'll let you feel what your always doing to others especially Ichigo." With that he pressed his face against Kish and kissed him quickly. Alto (Shirogane) jumped aside when a great green light surrounded Kish. Alto changed back to his human form. The cat Kish grew and changed in his alien form. Ichigo was looking at it in two ways. The first one was shocked because her kitten really was Kish, and the second one a little awful because Kish and Shirogane kissed.

"You call me a pervert? YOU KISSED ME!"

"Well it wasn't too nice for me either." Kish growled at him.

"You see? I'm always right. Well now you know how to change back, and for your information it works the same reversed."

"Well good to know. Unfortunately for you I'm not going to kiss you again."

"SHUT UP! Both of you! Kish how could you betray me?"

"Kitten, I really didn't want to but you picked me from the street and I thought well this is a good way to find out how to change back and spend time with you at the same moment. I rather do that than being eaten by some dog. Sorry Ichigo."

"How could I trust one of you again?"

"Me? What have I done? I helped you figure out what his secret was!"

"Yeah you did, but before that you hurt him very badly! Look at him, even now he's alien again he still have a black eye and scratches."

"He deserved it. After all the things he did to us."

"You didn't even gave him the change to tell his story! Maybe he's changed."

"Oh come on! Who would believe him?"

"I WOULD!" Kish stared confused at her. That sounded like she still cares about him.

"You really would koneko-chan?"

"Yes. Through the past, and through the lies, I see his inner side and I believe in that. But now he had lied to, I don't know if I can trust him again. Neither you Shirogane." Ichigo glanced at both but then ran away. Kish glanced at Shirogane and punched him in his stomach so he fell on the ground. Kish teleported away.

"Ouch… okay I deserved that."

**At the alien ship:  
**Kish teleported in. Tart lay on a bench while Pai was reading, what was pretty hard as a cat) a book.

"That took you long Kisshu."

"Ohe midget! I had to find away to change us back right? So don't bother me."

"Did you find a way Kish?"

"Of course I did Pai. Just do as I say. First I want Pai to sit next to Tart." Pai sighed and stood up and jumped on the bench to take his seat next to Tart.

"Good. Now look in each other's eyes."

"Why is that for?"

"Quiet midget! Just do as I say." Tart growled at Kish but did as he said. Tart and Pai were now looking in each other's eyes. Without noticing Kish pressed them together their faces were against each other. A huge light surrounded them and they changed back in their normal form.

"Basterd! You made me kiss Pai!"

"Kish! You jerk."

"Hey, it was the only way. Would you listen to me when I would say: Kiss each other."

"Of course not."

"Well then it is clear now."

"You think you're pretty cool! You're always the show off, you're just annoying. Why can't you be just more like Pai?"

"Shut up midget! I'm warning you."

"Oh and what are you gone do when I don't? I'm not afraid of you and your stupid tricks." Kish sighed, he thought about the changing from cat to alien. It happens with a kiss full emotions, doesn't matter which emotions. Maybe if he shut his emotions. He felt a pain coming from his back, Tart punched him. He had enough of him. He tackled Tart down to the bench, Kish now sat on top of Tart who was struggling for his life. With one hand Kish grabbed both hands of Tart. With his other hand he grabbed his chin and placed a very small unemotional kiss on Tarts lips. Kish jumped of when he saw Tart changing into a cat again.

"PERVERT! HENTAI! What was that for?"

"I warned you."

"Change me back damn brat!"

"Yeah right. Not a chance, I'm sure you'll figure out how." Kish teleported away. Tart was growling at the fact he was a cat again. Pai looked up from his book.

"You're a cat again."

"Really? Thanks for the information."

"Well, you can put it out of your mind that I'M gone change you back." Tart sighed and thought about what he was going to do now. His only chance was Pudding. He hated it to say but he needed her. He teleported away to find her in her house, she was doing the dishes. He walked in her kitchen and jumped to get her attention.

"Kawai kitten, na no da!" Tart jumped as high as he could and quickly kissed her. A huge light surrounded him and he changed back again. Pudding stood there confused, everything had moved so quick. She blushed.

"T-Taru-Taru! You kissed me?"

"Yeah but just for this time to change myself back."

"You were a kitten, na no da!" She hugged him tightly. Tart felt something popping out, when he looked he saw a tail and felt two big cat ears.

"Whaaa! What the hell is this?"

"Pudding knows, na no da. Ichigo-oneechan has it to! When you're getting excited your ears and tail pop out."

"That's great! How am I supposed to deal with it? Cut them off!"

"I can't hurt you, na no da!"

"Wait hurt me? You mean these are part of me?"He touched the ears and he could feel them, he pulled them and it hurts.

"I told you. Are you staying here with me, na no da?"

"Well, maybe I have some time left. But I can't stay to long." He said as his ears and tail popped in again. Pudding smiled and said she would taught him how to bake cookies.

**With Pai:  
**Pai got bored so he decide to go out for a walk. He just walked down the street when someone collided into him. It was Lettuce.

"Ah, gomenesai gomenesai gomenesai!"

"Lettuce? No it's okay. It was my fault." Lettuce blushed.

"Pai-san, what are you doing here?"

"Just taking a walk, I got bored."

"Eh… do you mind if I walk with you." She said and looked down to the ground.

"No I won't. Let's walk together." Lettuce still looked down while walking with Pai. She sudden felt something grabbing her hand, it was Pai. She never expected him to do that. She saw that he turned his head a little away from her and she wondered if he was blushing. But then she saw to ears on his head, not his normal ears.

"P-Pai-san? What's that on your head." Pai glanced at her and felt on his head with his other hand. It were cat ears, big dark purple hairy cat ears. Lettuce laughed about it.

"You look like Ichigo-san. You have cat ears? How come?"

"I had it since me Tart and Kish were caught by a huge light. Coming from your café."

"Oh, Shirogane's project. Well Ichigo-san can deal with it as well. She doesn't turns into a cat every time, only her ears pop out sometimes."

"I know I can deal with them." With that he put his arms around her waist and kissed her on her lips, gentle and soft.

**Me: "You hate me now don't you?"**

**Kish (nodding): "Yeah."**

**Me (hugs Kish): "Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhh!"**

**Tart: "Please review!"**

**Pai: "I kissed Lettuce?"**

**Lettuce (giggling): "H-hai Pai-san."**

**Kish: " Ahw!! Pai-san."**

**Pai: "Shut up Kish."**


	5. Day five: Apologies and Strawberries

**Me: "Ohayooooooooooooooooo."**

**Kish: "Beg your pardon?"**

**Me: "A friend of mine likes to say that."**

**Tart: "Boring if you ask me."**

**Kish: "Yes, but we don't ask you."**

**Me (whispering to Kish): "What's wrong with him."**

**Kish: "He's pissed off because I won't allow him to computing."**

**Tart (growls): "Like I give a shit. I can stop whenever I want."**

**Me: "I getting pretty sick off this guys. Let's just go on with the story."**

**Ichigo: "Shana doesn't own TMM or MMP or music in the story.'**

**Kish (smiles): "Ichigo!"**

**Me: "Sorry Ichigo, you're gone hate me for putting you in. STORY!"**

**Day five: Apologies and Strawberries.**

Ichigo woke up, a familiar smell filled her room. It was so quiet in house, it had been since her parents left to Canada. She quickly looked around to find a small basket on her desk. It had a note with it. She stood up and grabbed the letter.

_Dear Ichigo,  
I know you're mad at me but I promise you that I'll prove you that I love you more than a human ever could! Even if you don't want to I will continue. Ichigo, I know that you're out there. I can hear you calling. Do you remember that song? I hope one day you'll sing it to me again. I love you._

It wasn't necessary to see a name on the letter to know where it came from, Kish. She looked in the basket and saw fresh strawberries. She smiled, he really knew what she liked. She looked at her feet sadly. Maybe she was too hard on him. She got the day off today so she told herself to look for Kish to thank him. She grabbed her clock, it said twenty minutes past ten. She went to the bathroom to wash and changed her clothes. As soon as she was finished she grabbed the basket and walked to the front door. She ran to the park. Somehow she knew she was going to find him there. She knew it was his favorite place. She reached the entree of the park and sighed, did she really knew what she was doing? She was really angry at herself to send him away like she did before. Maybe she did have more feelings for him then she realized.

_Don't try to explain your mind. I know what's happening here.  
One minute it's love and suddenly it's like a battle-field.  
One word turns into a.  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down.  
My world's nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield. Can't go back now.  
Both hands tied behind my back for nothing.  
Oh, no these times when we climb so fast to fall again.  
Why we gotta fall for it now?  
I never meant to start a war! You know I never want to hurt you.  
Don't even know what we're fighting for.  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield?_

She saw him sitting at the pond. She walked quietly near to him. He looked up as she whispered: _'I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield. You should better go and get your armor.'_

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?" Ichigo's cheeks turned lightly rose.

"I-I just wanted to see if you're fine."

"I'm fine but why…" He couldn't finish his line. Ichigo put a strawberry in his mouth to interrupt him. She was blushing deeply.

"Thanks for the strawberries." Kish finally turned to his old self again.

"Ah, koneko-chan missed me right? She couldn't be without me." Ichigo blushed deeper and smiled. She put another strawberry in his mouth, but to Kish's surprise she locked her lips against his in a passionate kiss. After a minute she broke the kiss so she could breath. She licked her lips like Kish would do. Kish only smirked.

"Well kitten I must say that I didn't knew you think of my this way." He leaned in for another kiss, but he loosed his balance and they fell. Kish now was on top of Ichigo.

"Gomen kitten." He said as he was trying to get on his feet again put Ichigo pulled him back for another kiss, her arms on his neck. (12.28 pm)

**With Pudding and Tart:  
**Pudding opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't in her bed, actually she was lying on a chair in her living room. She scanned the house. Everywhere was dough, on the floor, on the ceiling and on the walls. Her eyes rested on Tart who was fast asleep on her bench. She remembered what had happened and giggled. She and Tart had a dough fight, after all they didn't bake cookies because they got to tired. She walked over to him.

"Taru-Taru! Wake up you sleepy!" Tart lazily opened his eyes as Pudding jumped on the bench. He flew one meter in the air to land on the bench again.

"Pudding! What is it?"

"It's already morning, na no da." Tart sat upright.

"What? What happened?"

"You don't remember? We had a dough fight, na no da."

"I have a headache. Do you have some medicine?"

"Nope, na no da. But I know the perfect cure." She kissed him on his forehead. Tart blushed for a second.

"Over yet, na no da?"

"N-no and you don't have to try again!"

"Well let's go get you some medicine and some strawberries in the city."

"Fine." Pudding grabbed his hand and pulled him through the front door and together they ran to the city. Tart could just have teleported but he thought that this was just more fun and he enjoyed being with Pudding.

**With Lettuce:  
**Lettuce was making breakfast, for two persons. It hadn't spend a lot of time but it was still worth it. It looked delicious! She had some hot tea and with toast eggs, tomato's, strawberries and all that stuff. Carefully climbing up the stairs with a tray with her breakfast. Finally upstairs she walked to the biggest room of the house. On the big double bed was Pai, still asleep. Lettuce put the tray down and went over to Pai. Carefully she kissed him. He opened his eyes and for a moment he smiled at her, she got a warm feeling from his smile, but his smile disappeared.

"This isn't what it looks like." Lettuce looked at her feet sadly. He hugged her tightly.

"It's even better." Lettuce smiled and hugged him back. She never felt this way before, so full of his love. She wished the moment wouldn't pass ever! But her mind came back when the doorbell rang. She sighed and stood up, walked to the door to open it. It was Shirogane.

"S-Shirogane-san? What are you doing here."

"Lettuce, I just wanted to ask if you maybe want to go out with me." He asked shyly.

"Hontoni gomenesai! But I'm kind of in love with another."

"What? Lettuce how could you! Do you know how much time it was taken to figure out my true feelings?"

"Y-yes! Long enough for me to realize that you probably wasn't interested in me and to fell in love for someone who is."

"Who is it?" He asked it furious. Pai came down and hugged Lettuce from behind looking over her shoulder. Shirogane just stood there with his mouth open.

"H-he!? Our enemy?"

"He's not our enemy! Not mine at least! Why can't you just admit it? I'm in love! Be happy for me."

"I'm not because my heart just ripped out my chest!"

"Put it back in and glue it together." Pai said sarcastic.

"Lettuce, please."

"Gomen Shirogane-san." She closed the door and turned to Pai, she was crying. Pai hugged her and she buried her face in his chest.

_And it's a little late for conversations. There isn't anything for you to say.  
And my eyes hurt, hands shiver so look at me and listen to me  
Because  
I don't want to stay another minute. I don't want you to say a single word!  
Hush Hush, Hush Hush  
There is no other way. I get the final say!  
because  
I don't want to do this any longer. I don't want you  
there's nothing left to say!  
Hush Hush, Hush Hush  
I've already spoken, our love is broken  
Baby Hush Hush!_

After a few minutes Pai was the first one to say something.

"Let's go eat that breakfast." Lettuce nodded. Pai kissed her on her cheek and they went upstairs to eat.

**With Mint:  
**She had woken up early today so decide to go to the park. Maybe she ran into someone? She looked on her watch, it said half past twelve. She reached the park and already saw the pond. Dreamily she walked to it, it was so beautiful in the sunlight. Her mind came back by hearing her name.

"M-Minto?" Mint quickly turned to find Ichigo lying on the grass, with Kish on top of her.

"I-Ichigo? You've been attacked?" Kish rolled of Ichigo while she sat up and blushed.

"N-not really. Maybe it is… just a little… love." Zakuro came to them.

"Onee-sama? I haven't hear you coming." Kish sighed.

"She's a wolf. That's what she's supposed to do if she's stalks her prey."

"Minto, what's going on?"

"Nothing. I just found them here and they are, let's say they have interest in each other."

"I get it, let's go leave them alone then."

"Zakuro-san! You don't have to…" Kish quickly covered her mouth and glanced at Zakuro who gave him a weak understanding smile. When Mint and Zakuro had left Kish let go.

"Ichigo! You licked my hand."

"I thought you maybe would let go then." He smirked.

"Well I could have guess I wasn't right." Kish pushed himself backward so he now was against a tree. Ichigo sat next to him, leaning against him. He put his arm around her waist. This was the best they of his life he thought. It made his they even better when Ichigo started to sing.

_It seems like, so long ago.  
Used to be so unsure!  
I didn't know if our love would survive.  
But you set me free, just by believing in me.  
Now I don't want to know if it's not to be!  
Don't wake me up!  
And tell me none of it's true.  
Don't wake me up!  
To live in a world without you.  
Don't wake me up!  
Don't wake me up!  
Unless to tell me this dream is real.  
tell me this love is real._

**Me: "I love the end!!"**

**Kish (hugging Ichigo): "And I love you."**

**Ichigo: "You know I love you to! Now let go or I'll die!"**

**Me: "Please review!!"**

**Aoyama: "Ichigo. I didn't knew you loved him ********"**


	6. Day six: The first Lady

**Me: "Chappie (stolen from Kitterfly) six already! Wow, i just realized i have something like eight chapters to go."**

**Ichigo: "That sure is a lot. How can you write them?"**

**Me: "Just being me."**

**Kish (sarcastic): "Are you done with your drama?"**

**Me: "Aahw someone is jealous for not playing the leading. However, thanks everyone for the best reviews I've ever got, and the only reviews. But that doesn't matter! I liked them so here are cookies for everyone."**

**Kish: "At least I'm the leading in your story."**

**Ichigo: "No you're not! I am."**

**Kish: "Don't think so."**

**Me: "Leave it Ichigo, a discussion with him is a waste of your time. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMM OR MMP OR MUSIC IN MY STORY OR WHATEVER YOU KNOW THE SHIT. Story!"**

**Day six: The first lady.**

Ichigo woke up early this morning and went out to go look for Kish. She had to ask him something. She ran through the park but couldn't find him there, he was not in the city, not in her house, he wasn't anywhere. She had a light bulb moment, she knew what to do and ran over to the café and her friends. When she opened the door she waited a minute to catch her breath again, when she did she walked over to Keiichero.

"Akasaka-san?"

"Ohayo Ichigo-san. It's your day off right? Are you hungry again?"

"Yeah, I MEAN NO. I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" She thought about it. First she wanted to ask him if he could find Kish, but then she realized that she could ask him the same question she wanted to ask Kish.

"Ano, how can I come in the alien ship?" Keiichero glanced at her.

"Why do you want that?"

"Because I have something to ask Pai and Tart."

"Well can't they just come he…" He couldn't finish.

"No! I have to see them in as much privacy as possible."

"Alright then. They told us how, but we have to go to our basement." Ichigo followed him without saying a word, she was determined. They arrived in the basement, she saw something was different. In the middle was a high-tech plate, a side of it there was a table with a button. She stood as far away from the table as possible and looked worried at it.

"Ichigo-san? What's wrong with the table."

"There's a button on it. Last time I was near to a button I turned Kish, Pai and Tart in cats."

"Ah, I see. Well you have to stand on the plate. I'll push the button and it'll send you to their ship. Do you really know what you're doing?" She nodded simply and walked at the plate. As soon as she was on it Keiichero pushed the button and a flash light teleported her away.

"I wonder what she is up to."

**With Ichigo:  
**Ichigo opened her eyes, she was in a dark hall. At the end there was a bright room and she heard familiar voices. Slowly she walked to the room and pushed the door further open. Tart was resting a elbow on a table, his head in his palm. Pai was cooking something what smelled like burned eggs. Tart turned around and glanced at her.

"Oie Pai. What's that old hag doing here?" Ichigo give him a dead eye.

"Watch it midget!" Now Pai turned around to face her.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?"

"Well if you don't mind, I was wondering if you could tell me something." Pai nodded and pointed to a chair at the table. She sat down and Pai threw a pan in the sink. Tart watched the whole thing with one eye.

"What is it you want to know?"

"Well I was hoping you guys could tell me something more about Kish."

"And what exactly do you want to know?" Tart was saying bored. Ichigo looked down and blushed.

"Ano, eh… was I the first girl he kissed, or fell in love with." Tart sat right up.

"Are you kidding me? He had a lot of girlfriends. Even I have to admit he's not quit bad looking. Girls always used to tell he was hot and sexy." Ichigo smiled, she had to admit that. Pai started to tell her more.

"Yes, he was a popular boy, girls wanted to date him because they got told he was a good kisser. He was getting pretty sick of it and was kind a happy that they send him to earth. He had a tough childhood. His family wasn't rich but he had good food and a place to sleep. You must know that was very unusual, most people of our planet doesn't have one. They sleep together to stay warm. Anyway, he was happy and his parents loved him. He loved to help others and calm down the younger children by telling stories or something. But one day, it was quit a normal day. He was helping by washing clothes with his family, well helping. He sat at the river edge and watched it, his parents told him that he was to young and the river was too dangerous. His older brother and sister helped them so that was enough. His brother Tamaki and sister Karin weren't always nice to him. Sudden they heard a loud rumble coming from behind them. A huge wave of water came to them, it was so fast that they couldn't dodge it. Kish had watched his family die in the river, the only thing he heard was his mother calling his name. Tears came to his eyes and he ran away, straight to me. I might be hard to believe but he's my cousin and I was the only family he had. I can remember it very clear, it was horrible. He ran to me with tears ran down his cheeks as he jumped in my arms, he was only seven years old. He told me what he had seen and I felt so sorry for him, I couldn't do anything but asking my parents to accept him in our Family and to educate him. To my gladness they did, Kish never came over it but he's a very grateful person so he wanted to help me with the earth mission. Unfortunately he was to fanatic and took it over from me, that's how he became the first one to appear on earth, and that's where you come in." Tears ran down Ichigo's cheek.

"I-I never knew life was so hard for him. He didn't deserve that!" Even Tart looked concerned.

"Life is unfair, we know that. This was what happened daily on our planet, until we found the mew aqua. Now our planet is saved and people live in peace watching their children grow up."

"That's so much better! I'm glad it worked. Well I must say I never wanted to fight you guys. I hate fighting."

"So do we Ichigo, but we had no choice. I hope you understand."

"I do Pai, but I have one last question." Tart rolled his eyes.

"Where is Kish?" Pai looked at Tart who shrugged.

"I don't know, I thought you knew."

"No he hasn't been with me, not even in the night." Tart glanced at her.

"You two sleep together?" Ichigo glanced at him questioning and sudden understood what he meant, she blushed.

"T-Tart! It's not what you think it is. We just lying in the same bed, with clothes ON."

"As you want." Pai teleported in the room, carrying a laptop. Ichigo hadn't even noticed he had left. He opened the laptop and started to scan for Kish.

"This is bad. I can't find him, he can't just be gone."

"Kish, where are you?" Sudden they heard the sound of teleporting, they looked at the door and looked back at the screen again. Pai nodded.

"As I thought, Kish teleported in. But… his body seems in a bad condition." Ichigo swallowed and ran to the hall, Pai and Tart followed her. In the hall they found Kish, but he looked bad. His hair was a total mess and his clothes were torn, he was wet and his eyes looked almost that. Now and then he hiccupped. They could smell an unusual air around him. He found Ichigo looking at him, he walked (well it was more like waddle) to her and put his arm around her neck.

"Looking for me, are we?" Ichigo pushed him away.

"Kish you smell horrible and what happened to your clothes?"

"Just diving off a cliff honey, I tore down some rocks." He glanced at Pai who was probably looking for a diagnoses for what the hell was wrong with him. Kish tried to say something before he fell and was caught by Pai, quickly he stood on his feet again.

"D-don't worry about ME, I'm okay."

"No, you're not Kish. Don't worry I'm gone find out what's wrong with you." Ichigo watched it all as a thing shot through her mind.

"Oh my god! He's drunk!" Tart stared shocked at Kish, Pai just nodded.

"That's right, his viscera is really sensitive to alcohol. I figured that out when he was old enough to drink. How did he got drunk? He know he shouldn't drink anymore."

"Anymore? Something's wrong!" Tart glanced at her and started to tell.

"When his family died he never got over it, so when he was old enough he started to drink. He drank a lot, almost every week he was drunk, it was horrible. He doesn't know what he's doing and is merciless, we don't know what he could do." She watched Kish doing some weird moves and then holding his stomach.

"You know what I CAN do? I can throw up, right now!" He ran to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. Pai rolled his eyes and slowly followed him. Ichigo looked at Tart who probably didn't want to see his friend suffer like that because he walked away. Ichigo looked at her watch. It said 4 o'clock, they had talked almost the whole day. Ichigo walked over to the bathroom to find Kish sitting on the ground leaning against the toilet. His eyes found Ichigo and he smiled.

"You don't have to look if I horrified you, honey." She rolled her eyes.

"Ichigo, I have to lock him up in his room. I'll stay with him until he's sober." Ichigo shook her head.

"Don't worry Pai, I'll do it."

"Are you sure? We don't know what he would do, especially to you." Ichigo looked at him concerned but then gave him a determined nod. Pai grabbed Kish and hold Ichigo by her shoulder as he teleported into Kish's room.

"Okay I'll teleport out and lock the door. Don't worry he can't use his powers until he's sober. But watch out he still is very strong."

"Don't worry, I can handle it." Before Pai teleported out he muttered something as 'I hope so', it gave Ichigo uncomfortable feeling. Kish walked over to her and hugged her from behind.

"Now that we're finally alone we can have some fun." He started lifting her shirt, she quickly pulled it down and pushed him away.

"I don't think so Kish. It's better that you get some sleep." He came back to her and pushed her against the wall, he brought his face near to hers.

"Don't be stubborn. I know you want me." Ichigo blushed and dodged a coming kiss.

"Please Kish, just go to bed."

"Why? It's not time yet! Why wouldn't we have some fun?"

"Because, because I don't want to! Now go to bed or I'll have to force you!" He smirked.

"Try it." She thought it might help to transform, but before she activate her pendant kiss slapped it out of her hand.

"W-what. Did you slapped me?"

"Yes and if you won't stop interrupting my fun then this won't be the last one." He sounded furious, it scared her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her on the bed. He smiled evil at her. He was about to kiss her when Pai came in.

"KISH!" He give Pai a dead eye.

"Why does everybody interrupt me?"

"Because you do thinks you shouldn't do. Now leave this poor girl alone."

"Don't be jealous. Maybe I have some time to defeat you first." He called for his 'Dragon Swords'.

"I thought you said he can't use his powers tight now."

"I thought so, but it seems like his anger is stronger than I thought." Kish walked to Pai and slammed him against the wall. Pai tried to get on his feet again but Kish had his sword pointing at him.

"Kish! You don't want to do this. I know you would never forgive yourself." At that moment Tart ran in to see where all the noise came from. When he saw Pai sitting on the ground and Kish pointing his sword at him, he quickly ran over to Kish and hugged him.

"Onii-chan! Please don't hurt him."

"O-onii-chan?" Ichigo was surprised. Tart (almost crying) hugged him tight.

"Please, don't. You know I won't forgive you." It seemed it reached Kish because he dropped his sword on the floor an hung his head.

"Taruto, gomen." He said before he fell backward and passed out. Tart glanced at a surprised Ichigo.

"Don't look at me like that. If I call him onii-chan it seems to reach him. I didn't cry I was just pretending like."

"You're really brothers."

"Not really. I was an orphan, Kish always told me stories. When our orphan house collapsed I had no home. Kish told me it was going to be alright and he would take care for me. After that sometimes I call him onii-chan. But don't tell Pudding! She would do something to me." Pai stood up and walked to the sleeping green-haired alien. He picked him up and put him down on his bed. He told Ichigo that he would be okay now and she could stay if she wanted, there was a spare room. Ichigo nodded and followed him to get some well deserved rest.

**Me: "That was chapter six. Hmm… I'm not quit satisfied about *sneeze* it."**

**Ichigo: "What's up?"**

**Me: "Nothing just caught a cold."**

**Kish: "Don't get to sick I want to know what happens next."**

**Ichigo: "Wow, you care so much about people, don't you?"**

**Me: "Guys don't, be nice. Please review, and I have a favor to ask. Before I'll lose my inspiration. Do you have any suggestions? Anything you want to see happen? Any tips? Cookie recipes? Everything is welcome. See you next time!"**


	7. Day seven & half: A headache to confess

**Me (weak): "Hi, I'm back with chapter seven."**

**Kish: "Wow you don't look so good, and doesn't sound so either."**

**Me: "Yeah, I think my cold is worse than I thought. But I'm fit enough to write this chapter. The show must go one."**

**Ichigo: "Don't make me sick please."**

**Kish (hugging her): "I'll protect you koneko-chan."**

**Ichigo: "Crazy fan-boy. Get off me."**

**Me: "Okay, time for the chapter. Disclaimer please? Someone?"**

**Pudding: "Shana-oneechan doesn't own TMM or MMP or music in the story, na no da."**

**Me: "Thanks Pudding, you get your cookie later. Story!"**

**Day seven and a half: A headache to confess.**

Kish slowly woke up. What was with his head? He had a huge headache. He walked to the bathroom to get some medicine Pai had gave him. It didn't worked directly of course. He was a little dizzy, what the heck had happened to him. Maybe he should go ask Pai about it. The clock on the wall already said eleven to twelve. Slowly he walked to the door but bumped his head against the doorjamb. He gritted his teeth and try hard not to make any sound. He walked to the kitchen where a bright light blinded him. When he finally could see some shadows ,he saw three people standing in the kitchen instead of two. When he could see clearly he recognized them. Of course Pai and Tart, but the third one was Ichigo to his surprise. She heard something and turned around to find Kish standing in the in the doorway. She smiled.

"How are you feeling know Kish? You got me a little scared last night."

"Could be worse. You were here tonight?" He hadn't got the strange to call her by a nickname. She nodded. Tart was looking bored as Pai burned another pancake. Pai sighed and turned to Kish.

"You should get some rest. You probably have a headache."

"Yeah, but can anybody tell me what had happened last night?" Now Tart finally turned around to face him with a sad look on his face.

"You were drunk."

"Drunk? Impossible, i didn't drink anything."

"Something must had happened." Ichigo said worried.

"Oh wait the only thing I remember I was looking for some earth stuff I could do with my little kitten." Ichigo blushed.

"And after that?"

"Well I walked in a bar and some guy told me to drink something to feel better, or something like that."

"You didn't drink it did you?"

"No, of course not. I'm not that stupid. But he grabbed me and forced me to drink. He surprised me so I couldn't dodge it." Ichigo looked at him as he rubbed his head, he must be in so much pain.

"I can't remember a thing. Oh yeah one thing. I heard a voice calling _'onee-chan' _but I don't now who." Tart turned his head away, Ichigo smiled.

"Well it's probably a kind of a dream. However, I'm teaching Pai how to bake. Are you hungry?"

"It's about time, he's a horrible cook. Well I feel hungry, it's like I haven't eat a thing for a long time." Ichigo smiled at Pai.

"That could be right. You throw up."

"Damn, looks like I'm no lucky today."

"Don't worry Kish, I'll make you some egg." He tried to smile at her but it looked a little weak. He sat down on a chair and let his head drop on the table. He growled of the pain in his head. Tart smiled evil at him. Kish slowly looked up and glare at Tart.

"What's so funny, midget."

"You. You're acting very weird."

"You would do so. I can't wait until it's your first time."

"What do you mean by that?" Kish put on a evil smile.

"That'll be very nice entertainment."

"Baka." Ichigo rolled her eyes. Pai was acting like it was completely quiet, he must be used to this Ichigo thought. After she gave Kish his egg she continued teaching Pai how to cook. It wasn't easy but it worked. When they all finished breakfast Kish left to his room, Ichigo followed him quietly without letting him know. She was standing in the hall next to his door so he won't see her. He was about to change clothes, Ichigo blushed deep. He smiled somehow.

"Ne, koneko-chan. You can come in if you want." Ichigo blushed deeper. How did he knew? Slowly she entered his room and closed the door so they could have a private talk.

"G-gomen. I was looking for the bathroom."

"Sure. Hey kitten, what exactly happened last night? Did I hurt you?" She shook her head.

"Pai said that you should stay in your room and he would lock the door. But he also said someone has to stay with you so I told him I would do. He doubt my decision and asked me if I could really handle it. I told him I would but wasn't quit sure." Kish looked worried at her.

"Don't worry Kish. Nothing much happened. It was just, well I'm already used to it, you kissed me. It wasn't a gentle kiss and you said we were going to have some fun. I told you I didn't want to and that you should sleep. But you didn't listen of course. You pushed me on the bed and was about to kiss me again ,and Kami knows what else, when Pai came in to check if we were okay. You became very angry and slammed him against the wall, called for your dragon swords and pointed at you. I couldn't stop you but fortunate Tart entered to see if we needed assistant. He, somehow, could reach your inner side and calm you down. Then you collapsed and Pai put you on your bed." Kish looked guilty at her, he hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry sweet kitten, but I'm just glad I didn't go any further. I'll apology to Pai later. Could you tell me what Tart said to me?"

"Well… eh…"

"I called you onii-chan." Tart was standing in the doorway.

"Why?"

"Because I know you care more about us then you confess. And you always told me to take care of me, so I knew I could reach your inner side."

"Arigato. You told Ichigo right?"

"Yeah, you didn't want her to know."

"No, it's okay. Would you please leave us alone know?"

"Sure." Tart closed the door. Kish looked at Ichigo who was smiling. He pulled her closer and kissed her full, soft and gentle. Ichigo blushed and kissed him back, she knew that now he was normal she didn't really mind. Kish was surprised that he broke away for air instead of her. Before he could kiss her again she already locked her lips against his. They kissed for a few seconds, then Ichigo broke up to say something.

"Kish, I love you. I love you more than anything in the world."

"I love you to my sweet strawberry." He pulled her into his lap, ignoring his headache. He just wanted to be with her. No matter what. She rested her head on his shoulder. The moment looked like it was forever.

**Me: "I'm sorry I made it so damn short. I'll upload the other day seven and a half later but now I'm just so tired I almost can't write."**

**Kish: "You better get some sleep."**

**Me: "You just want to be alone with Ichigo."**

**Ichigo: "I already told you I love you, relax I'm not walking away from you."**

**Me: "Okay then.. please review and I'm still hoping for tips or whatever. BYE BYE!!"**


	8. Day seven & half: I'm the trendsetter

**Me: "Ohayooo!! I'm back with chapter seven and a half."**

**Ichigo: "Are you better yet?"**

**Me: "Yeah I'm a little better, and bored."**

**Pudding: "Can't wait to read the story, na no da!"**

**Kish: "I have to agree with the monkey. Why was I drunk?"**

**Pudding:"Kish onii-chan was pretty funny!"**

**Me: "Relax, I wrote that it wasn't your fault didn't i?"**

**Kish: "You're the worst."**

**Me: "Love you to Kish. Someone disclaimer please."**

**Pudding: "Shana onii-chan doesn't own TMM or MMP or music in story or Kish, well she wish for that last one, na no da!"**

**Me: "P-PUDDING! Story!"**

**Day seven and a half: I'm the trend setter.**

**At café Mew Mew.**

Mint drank her tea, Pudding was practicing some tricks, Lettuce was cleaning up her mess and Zakuro leaned against a wall. Lettuce already told them she loved Pai and they were together now. Mint sighed

"I haven't seen Ichigo for a two days."

"Maybe Ichigo-san has something important to do."

"I think Ichigo-oneechan is dating someone, na no da!"

"Pudding! That's absurd, she would tell US."

"Minto-oneechan don't have to yell at me, na no da." Shirogane entered the café, arms crossed over his chest.

"Has anybody see that baka Strawberry?"

"Ichigo-san hasn't been here. Pudding thinks she's dating someone."

"I told you that can't be true." Keiichero came in to see where all the noise was coming from.

"Minto-san is right, Pudding. And if it's true, who should it be?" At that Keiichero rubbed his head. Shirogane noticed it and sensed suspicion.

"Keiichero? Do you know more about this?"

"Well, yes, actually I do."

"Don't tell me she's really dating someone?"

"I won't say dating, Minto-san. But I think, almost know for sure, she's in love."

"WHAT!! Who is it, na no da!"

"I think I know."

"Onee-sama?"

"Think about it. There's one person who has been through a lot with her, never gave up hope. One person we all know a little too well. One person who loves her more than life itself."

"Aoyama-san?"

"No silly, Zakuro-oneechan is talking about Kish, na no da!"

"KISH!" Lettuce and Mint said together.

"She can't be with that pervert! She would never love him."

"Minto! First of all, we have to respect her choice. Second of all, we could expect this. I mean Kish also have his nice sides."

"Give me one."

"Kish-san is really kind, sometimes. And he is protecting and careful."

"This is great, na no da! Now Pai and Lettuce-oneechan are together, Kish and Ichigo-oneechan and me and Tar-Tar-kun." Mint walked away from them. She swore that she would prove that Pudding was wrong. She would confess their break up.

**With Kish and Ichigo.  
**Kish was taking a nap. He hoped his headache would disappear somehow. Luck was on his side. Ichigo entered his room carrying shopping bags. She put them down and leaned over Kish to kiss him on his lips. After the kiss he slowly woke up and smiled at her.

"Ohayo kitten."

"Ohayo. I got you something."

"A present? How sweet."

"Well not a real present, but if we want to go out you have to wear human clothes. I also brought you a hat to cover your ears."

"Kitten, are you ashamed of me?"

"Of course not! I love you the way you are. But I don't want to scare other people or maybe they'll take you and perform experiments on you! I don't even want to think about it."

"Let me see what you got." Ichigo grabbed the bags and pulled up a black hat, Kish grabbed it and put it on. It fit him perfectly, his hair came a little from under the hat **(WRITER: sorry if I made a fault I didn't really know how to describe)  
**it looked extremely cute. She also got him a green shirt with 'Shit Happens' on it, a black jeans and a pair of black-white Nike sneakers. He rolled his eyes and smirked as he grabbed the clothes. He went to the bathroom next to his room to change. Ichigo lay down on his bed thinking about everything.  
_'I feel so weird if I'm with Kish. A feeling that I don't know, like happiness, love and sad in one. Sad? Why sad? I'm happy with him right?'_

"Ne, koneko-chan. Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go to the café first. I want everybody to know that I'm… eh… we're fine." She kissed him and Kish teleported them to the front of the café. Ichigo took a deep breath and opened the door. Lettuce was the first one to notice her.

"Ichigo-san?"

"ICHIGO-ONEECHAN, NA NO DA!!!" All of the mews ran over to her to hug her, she almost fell. Nobody knew what to say, Mint started.

"Ichigo, are you really with Kish? If he's kidnapping you I'll kill him."

"Relax Mint, it's nothing like that."

"He has changed hasn't he, Ichigo-san."

"Well, not really. He's still the annoying perverted evil alien, but he's just pretending to be evil sometimes. What I mean is, he's nice and gentle to me, but hasn't really changed."

"So I can call him Kishu-oniichan, na no da!"

"If you have to." Kish entered the café.

"Kisshu!" They said all at ones. Kish smiled. Mint and Zakuro walked over to him and glared at him.

"You better not make Ichigo cry or suffer."

"Onee-sama is right. Cuz if you do I'll be the first one to kick your butt."

"Don't worry, I would never do something to hurt my precious kitten." Ichigo blushed. Pudding jumped on Kish and hugged him tight so that he couldn't move his upper body.

"Welcome to the group Kishy-oniichan, na no da!"

"Ugh… I said Kishu or Kish-oniichan was okay, Kishy goes too far."

"Pudding let go of Kish so he can breathe."

"Does he have to?"

"Minto!" Lettuce stood next to Ichigo and whispered in her ear: _'Kish looks extremely cute with that hat.' _Ichigo giggled, she was right. Sudden something popped up in her mind. It made her blush again.

"Lettuce, do you remember our first fight with Kish?"

"Hai."

"You asked me if _that _was mister cutest guy in the universe. Well, I have to admit that on one side I hated him for kissing me, but on the other side I indeed thought he was super cute."

"That doesn't surprise me actually. I to thought he was cute, I mean if you think the ears away he's very handsome."

"Even with his ears, it makes him look even cuter." Mint sighed and glanced at Ichigo and Lettuce.

"Are you done swoon yet?" Kish walked to them and put one of his arms around Ichigo and the other around Lettuce's neck.

"Let them talk, Mint. I kind a like it."

"Yes because it's about you, pervert." Ichigo smirked. Kish put on a innocent face.

"Really?" Ichigo rolled her eyes. She told him that they should leave, she wanted to walk through the forest. She said goodbye to her friends and asked Lettuce to greet Shirogane and Akasaka-san for her. Kish teleported them away to a forest. They started to walk hand in hand.

"Ichigo, you really think I'm a pervert… still." Ichigo nodded, Kish looked down sad.

"But I don't care as long as if you're my pervert." He smiled evilly.

"What are you thinking about Kish."

"Nothing."

"Tell me?"

"Nah."

"Pleaseeeeeeee." Ichigo put on her best puppy eyes.

"Okay, I was just wondering when it's our time. Our first time."

"What do you me…" She suddenly got it. She looked at him surprised.

"See, that's why you're my pervert. Maybe I'm already ready, how about you?" He smirked.

"You know me. I'm always ready." She rolled her eyes. She was about to walk away as Kish grabbed her and pulled her in the bushes. They now were behind the bushes between the tree's. Ichigo was on her back with Kish on op, he smiled evilly at her.

"Kish what are you doing?"

"Show you my love for you."

"K-Kish! Not here, what if anybody finds us."

"Relax, the only one who can come here is your pathetic ex-boyfriend to hug some tree's." Ichigo laughed at that. Kish gently kissed her. She relaxed and Kish started to pull her shirt off. After a while both of them were only wearing underwear. It was cold outside, Ichigo pushed her body against Kish's warm body.

**(WRITER: Yeah I'm not gonna explain further. Then this would be M rated and I didn't want that.)**

When they were done and dressed up Kish leaned against one of the tree's, Ichigo sat down in his lap leaning against his body still blushing of what had happened. He had done as he said, he showed her so much love that she hardly believed it was true. She could sit there forever when something popped in her mind that shocked her. She glanced at Kish. They didn't used protection.

**Me: "Woa woa woaaaaaaaaaaa."**

**Kish: "Hehehehe."**

**Ichigo: "Pervert."**

**Me: "Please review, I'm still waiting for some tips or whatever."**

**Kish: "Nice."**

**Ichigo: "Good luck."**

**Me: "Okay this was just to dry xD! You guys can act normal again now."**


	9. Day eight: A private emotion

**Me: "Chapter 8!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let's celebrate!!!"**

**Kish: "You're like a poet."**

**Me: "Ahw, I don't know if that rhymes in English. BAD POET ME!"**

**Kish: "Don't punish yourself to hard Shana."**

**Me : "Oh Kish. You're so gentle to me."**

**Kish: "Huh? I just wanted to say that if you need to being punished I would like to do it."**

**Me: "ICHIGO!!! Help me!"**

**Ichigo: "KISH! Leave her alone!"**

**Kish: "Not fair!"**

**Ichigo: "Let's just continue the story. DISCLAIMER: Shana doesn't own TMM or MMP or music or whatever."**

**Me: "Story!"**

**Day 8: A Private Emotion**

Kish was nervously pacing through his room. It was morning. Yesterday Ichigo had bought a pregnancy test, now she was in the bathroom. Kish had told her that a alien pregnancy only took a few days so she could already do the test. He couldn't deal with his nervous and started to kick the floor. He sat down on his bed, he had a unpleasant feeling in his stomach. That was it. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Ichigo! I'm going to get some food or something." He sounded helpless. He went over to the kitchen and found Pai and Tart there, that made him even feel more unpleasant. He tried not to let Pai or Tart now but it was too late. Tart had noticed him and also that he wasn't acting normal.

"Kish? What's wrong with you."

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Pai turned around to face him.

"Kish, what did you do. Don't lie to me." Kish sighed.

"Okay. If you must know. I… kind a… showed my love to Ichigo." Even Pai didn't really knew what to say.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ask Pai later."

"Kishu. Did you use protection." Kish turned around and rubbed his head. Pai immediately knew the answer and sighed.

"How could you be so stupid. Do you have any idea what that can mean?" Kish blushed slightly, for the first time in his life. Pai ran to him turned him around and pressed him against the wall, his face maybe a little too close to his.

"Kishu! What are you going to do? Do you know what impact this could have on your life? You're 17, she's 16."

"I know that already! Now get off me! You too damn close." But to his surprise Pai didn't jerked away but kissed him light on his lips. Before he knew he was in his cat form.

"NYAAAAAAAA!"

"It's your own fault. Go fix it yourself." Kish rolled his eyes and jumped on the table for Tart who immediately covered his mouth.

"Hell no Kish!" Go find another way pervert!" Kish angrily jumped of the table and ran to his room. Ichigo was sitting on his bed staring at the ceiling. She noticed the little kitten and smiled. She picked him up and kissed him slightly. Kish changed back in his alien form and stood up to face Ichigo with a questioning look. There was no need for words to understand what he meant. Ichigo looked down and said nothing. She muttered that he would see and walked to the kitchen to ask Pai for some food.

**At the café.**

Mint was drinking her tea, the café was empty even the other mews were gone. Someone opened the door. She looked up and saw Masaya Aoyama standing in the doorway. She stood up and he hugged her, she pushed him away.

"That's not why I asked you to come Aoyama."

"Sorry, so what do you want."

"Ichigo and Kish are together."

"What! They can't be. See always told me she hated him."

"Yes but not anymore."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Maybe."

**With Kish and Ichigo.  
**Kish was having a nervous breakdown. He told her he wasn't ready for a child. Ichigo thought it was probably better for his healthy to tell him the truth.

"Kish relax. I'm not pregnant. Here look at the test." She held up the test. It showed a minus what meant she wasn't carrying a baby. She pushed him on his bed to calm him down and sat next to him. He sighed in relief.

"Kish. Why is it just a few days for aliens and nine months for humans?"

"It used to be nine months for us to, but or bodies had changed to the condition of the planet. The women were supposed to get lot of babies so when they were old enough they could help us rebuild the planet. Men has to change to, because… you know." Ichigo nodded.

"Ehm… why don't you want to be dad?"

"I'm too young I guess, I almost had to on my planet. I didn't wanted to so I entered our army."

"And that's how you met me." He nodded and hugged her. She was so happy, even if she didn't really knew if the test would react on alien pregnancy. She didn't care, she was with him and she was happy, that was all she needed.

"Ichigo."

"Hai."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do! I would die for you."

"I would to kitten. But… am I official your boyfriend?" Ichigo blushed as she smiled up at him.

"There isn't a thing I wouldn't do to make that sure. But I don't really think you want to." Kish pinched her playful.

"You're teasing me! Of course I want to."

"Then I guess it's official." They sealed it with a passionate kiss.

"Ichigo."

"Yes Kish?"

"Actually I don't want a child because i…I don't want to lose it. I'm afraid to lose it, or lose you."

"Don't worry you won't lose me. Make sure yourself that you're save!" Kish smirked and kissed her once again.

**At the café:**

"P-Pudding-san! Put that down please!"

"Pudding! Do you want the banana? Do you? Come get it." Shirogane waved the banana childish for her face.

"Just because I'm a monkey, na no da! No fair Shirogane-oniichan!" Shirogane threw the banana sarcastic over his shoulder, to his surprise Pudding ran after it and eat it quietly.

"Seems like it did work." He shrugged. Lettuce cleaned up the mess Pudding made, being helped by Pai. Tart sat at a café table his head in his hand. He watched Mint drinking her tea, it irritated her very much.

"Can you see it chibi?"

"Relax birdie, I can see it." He said sarcastic. This really pissed Mint of.

"Enough! Stare at something else or leave! Go stare at your crush." She pointed on Pudding. Tart was red as a tomato, Mint wasn't sure if it was of same or from madness.

"WELL YOU LISTEN TO ME STUPID BIRD! THE ONLY THING YOU CAN DO IS DRINKING TEA AND TEASING ON OTHERS! YOU SHOULD HELP YOUR FRIENDS! Or maybe you don't have any?" It was the second one. Mint couldn't say a word, tears filled slowly her eyes as she turned away from him.

"Like you have any idea what I'm going through." Did made Tart think. The others heard the screaming and came to see what was wrong.

"Minto-san. Maybe you should talk about it." She shaked her head and ran out the café.

'_It's a private emotion, that fills you tonight  
And the silence fall between us  
As the shadow steel the light  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me'_

Everybody stared at Tart, who was looking with a guilty face at his feet.

**Minto POV:**

I walked through the park, still crying. I hated this emotion, this private emotion. They didn't know a thing. Nobody knew why i drank tea all the time, it made me think of my parents. I love them so much, but they were always travelling. When they were finally home the only thing they did together was drinking tea. It really hurts me, my heart broke every time her parents left. Drinking tea was the only way for me to feel the love of her parents. My private emotion filled her again, tears rolled over my cheeks. If there was someone to hold me, whoever it was, i would be so happy. At that moment i heard a familiar voice.

"What's wrong birdie?" i turned around. Kish stood behind me, his face concerned. My eyes filled themselves with tears again as i ran to him and fell in his arms. He said nothing, he just hold me thigh. It felt good crying at somebody's shoulder.

"Shh… It's okay." He said to me. "Do you want to talk about it?" I nodded slowly as he made me sit down. I told him everything, he just listened and never say a word. It felt so good finally talking about it. When I finished I was about to cry again but he hugged me thigh, I buried my face in his shirt.

"It's okay now. You have lot of friends who care about you. They… We could all help you."

"T-thanks Kish." He smiled. "No problem birdie."

"You can say Minto." He helped me up. At that moment Ichigo ran to us and waited a second to catch her breath.

"M-Minto! Lettuce called me! Everybody is so worried about you. They said you ran away. It seems like Kish already found you, has he been nice to you?" I slowly nodded. Ichigo hugged me quick.

"I'm so happy you're okay! Let's go back." She smiled at Kish and the three of them walked back to the café. I looked up at Kish and felt a little blush coming up and quickly looked down. This couldn't be true, why must I blush because of HIM. The (I thought so) boyfriend of one of my closest friends!

**Normal POV:**

Mint had a light cherry blush on her cheeks.

"Minto? Why are you blushing?"

"I-I'm not." Ichigo looked questioning at her. When they reached the café Lettuce stormed through the door and hugged a surprised Mint.

"Minto-san I was so worried about you!"

"Minto-oneechan! I thought Tar-Tar kun hurt you, I couldn't let him do that, na no da."

"Don't punish him to hard Pudding, it wasn't quit his fault." Mint heard Tart sighing in relief. Pudding heard it to and jumped on him hugging him almost to death.

"I knew Tar-Tar would never do such a thing, na no da!"

"Pudding let go of me!" Zakuro entered the café and saw everybody standing by Mint.

"Minto, something wrong?" Mint smiled at her.

"Nothing onee-sama. Everything is fine now." Ichigo stepped forward pulling Kish with her.

"Now we're all together I would like to say something." She blushed deep red.

"Kish and I are officially together now."

"Whoa Ichigo-san! That's fantastic! You're such a adorable couple."

"Ichigo-oneechan! I'm so happy for you, na no da!"

"Congratulations Ichigo." Everyone was happy for them. Only Mint stayed behind, she didn't looked so happy. Tart walked over to Kish and punched him in his ribs making him snarl.

"Good one Kish." Pai just glanced at him without saying a word, arms crossed over his chest. Kish walked over to him and started a staring contest. Pai gave up first.

"What's your problem Pai?"

"None of your business."

"It seems to be about me so I want to know what."

"No chance Kish. I'm not gonna have this conversation with you."

"Yes? Well I'm not done with you yet."

"Doesn't matter. I am." With that Pai turned around and walked away. Kish glared at him. What was wrong with him?

**Me: "I LOVE THAT SONG!"**

**Kish: "Which song?"**

**Me: "Private emotion, silly."**

**Ichigo: "It's so beautiful! It makes me shiver."**

**Kish: "I can make you shiver."**

**Ichigo: "Please don't.**

**Me: "PLEASE REVIEW!!"**

**Ichigo: "Kish stop blowing my neck! It makes me… shiver."**


	10. Day nine: Jump on it

**Me: "KISSHU!!!"**

**Kish: "Wait a minute I've almost finished this level!"**

**Me (pushes Kish away from the computer): "I don't care! I need it right now!"**

**Kish: "You ruined my game!"**

**Me: "Oh shut up. I finally have a idea for my next chapter."**

**Kish: "It better be good."**

**Me: "It is! No be quiet or leave… please. To the readers: before you read WATCH THIS VIDEO ON YOUTUBE!! IT'S IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY TO UNDERSTAND IT! Watch this dance but don't proceed on the lifts and the throw! Here's the link: **_**.com/watch?v=BWiqnPIxIdM**_** HAVE FUN WATCHING."**

**Kish: "I'll give the disclaimer: Shana doesn't own TMM or MMP or music, whatever."**

**Me: "STORY!"**

**Day nine: Jump on it.**

Kisshu had fallen asleep in a chair in Ichigo's room. His hair was messy but he still looked cute. Ichigo giggled, she had woke up before he did what was weird for him. She carefully leaned over and kissed him on his lips. His eyes lazily opened and looked up at her. He rubbed his eyes cutely and tried to come out of the chair, the first time he fell back but he made it the second time. He fixed his hair and hugged Ichigo.

"You woke up early kitten."

"I couldn't sleep." She looked at the floor sadly.

"Did you have a bad dream?" She shaked her head. He pushed her away a little so he could look in her eyes.

"Ichigo you're not telling me something. I can see something's wrong." She stared in his worried golden eyes and tried to hold back some tears.

"I-I dreamed about when I saw you for the last time… before you came back." Kish thought about it. What had happened? He looked back at Ichigo, she was crying. Then he remembered.

_Flashback:_

_Ichigo sat on her knees while Kish lie for her, she carefully picked him up by his head and back._

"_Kisshu."_

"_I guess I was lucky to have this time with you, Ichigo." Ichigo started to cry, Kish was surprised._

"_Are you crying Ichigo? I'll teach you something good." Ignoring his pain he lifted himself up to her lips, he didn't make it and fell back. His mind turned black. Ichigo lie him down, still crying._

_End of Flashback._

"Do you have any idea what it's like to see you dying in my arms? I thought my heart torn from my chest."

"I'm so sorry Ichigo, I promise that you never will see that again." He hugged her tight as she buried her face in his chest. She hit her arms around him and hugged him even more tight, she wanted to know for sure that he wasn't going to leave. Her mind drove away but came back sudden as she remembered another thing. She pushed him away and slapped him in his face.

"W-what the…"

"That's for leaving me without any goodbye! I thought for months you were dead."

"I-I don't know what to say. I thought you might have hated me, like you did before."

"Of course I didn't hate you, not really. I always said because you annoyed me and maybe you would go away then. After a few months I still wasn't over it and when I saw a boy lying on his back with eyes closed I began hyperventilating, I didn't want to go through that again." She rubbed some tears from her eyes and looked up at Kish who looked at her not knowing what to say. You could see he was really worried. Ichigo saw the form of her hand on his cheek and touched it.

"Did I hit you that hard?"

"Yeah, but I guess I deserved that. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"There is a thing." She hugged him again and shove a little up to whisper something in his ear.

"Dance with me." He looked surprised at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Tonight there's a party at café mew mew, and you are coming with me to dance."

"Sure my sweet strawberry, but there's one little problem. I hardly don't know earth dances."

"I'll teach you! And I already know a dance." She said with a evil smirk.

"What dance?"

"We're doing the dance of the song 'Jump On It' we do that for fun, then do a serious dance."

"What? I guess I'll find out soon? Okay but I want to pick a dance to."

"Okay Kish, which dance do you want to do." He hugged her from behind. She didn't thought it would be a difficult dance or something, he didn't even know much dances.

"The Lambada." Her eyes widened.

"The forbidden dance? Are you nuts? People don't even think it's smart to date you're former enemy." Kish smirked. Ichigo thought about it and realized she didn't even care about what other people thought about her and Kish. She nodded that she agreed with his proposal.

"Let's start with my dance, okay Kish?" Kish shrugged and she told him to stand next to her but not to close.

"Okay first hit one arm aside of you then the other. Second you put both your arms in the air then put one arm down and jump in around." He did as he was told and it looked very funny, they both burst out laughing hard.

"Well I'm laughing because you're laughing, but what's so funny?"

"You! I've never seen you dancing before, and it's hilarious!" Kish rolled his eyes.

"So what's the next move?"

"Okay, you put your hands on your hips. Then push your hips forward then right, back, left and for again. You have to do this on the beat!" Ichigo started and did the dance very easily, Kish imitated her with more success than he expected. Ichigo giggled.

"When we do it at the party, everybody will do it. What we do is we're standing in a line, boys across from the girls. You got that?"

"Got it. Ne kitten, what's that serious dance."

"You know the movie 'Dirty Dancing'?"

"Yes It's the only movie I've seen for so far. What do you want whi…" His eyes grew and he glanced at Ichigo who began to smirk at him.

"N-no! Ichigo, do you serious think I can make it? The party is tonight! I can hardly dance."

"Oh common Kish, I know you can."

"Okay, let's watch that movie and I guess I can do my best." He smirked. Ichigo grabbed his hand and took him down to watch the movie.

**With Lettuce and Pai.**

"Lettuce-chan, do you really want me to dance?"

"H-hai, I would love to dance with you, Pai-san."

"Okay, but I just do this for you." He allowed himself to give her a small smile, she blushed. He moved closer to her and put one hand on her hip, whit his other hand he grabbed her hand and hold it aside of them. He almost closed the space between them and they started to move slowly, forward, backward, left, right. Lettuce face was deep red and Pai was smiling. He had never smiled for so long, he actually dancing with his Lettuce-chan. The feeling of almost flying over the floor with his love in his arms, the love that they shared, it all felt so warm and so good. He closed his eyes and deepened in to the feeling. They closed the left over space so they were dancing body to body like they were one. Pai felt her heartbeat moving fast, he felt her breathing on his neck. Lettuce calmed down by the beat of his heart, she closed her eyes and let herself go. When the song ended they let go of each other. Pai was the first one who broke the silence.

"Well that wasn't too bad."

"I felt like flying. I still feel so good and warm inside. Arigato, Pai-san."

"No problem Lettuce-chan."

"I really can't wait to tonight."

"Tonight? Do we have to dance in front of everyone?" Pai sounded a little nervous. Lettuce was surprised, Pai nervous? He almost always spoke on monotone and he didn't even showed her any emotion except from his love and happiness for and because of her. He hugged her tight.

"Please… stay with me tonight."

"Of course I'll."

**With Mint:**

She stared out of the window and sighed. Slowly she started to sing.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that!" She grabbed her face and sang further in discussion with herself.

"Who do ya think you're kiddin'? He's the Earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, honey they can see right through you! Girl, ya can't conceal it, you know how ya feel an who you're thinking of!" She clenched her hand into a fist.

"No chance, no way! I won't say it, no, no! My swoon, my sigh… why deny it, uh-oh? It's too cliché! I won't say I'm in love." She crossed her arms over her chest and sang further.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson, it feels so good when you start out. My heart is screaming get a grip, girl. Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" She slammed her face and started arguing with herself again (in the song).

"You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling. Girl, I'm not buying. Hon, I saw ya hit the ceiling! Face it like a grown-up, when ya gonna own up! That ya got, got, got it bad!" She shaked her head heavily.

"WRONG! No chance, no way! I won't say it, no, no! Give up, give in! Check the grin you're in love. This scene won't play. I won't say I'm in love! You're doin flips read my lips. You're in love! You're way off base! I won't say it. Get off my case! I won't say it. Girl don't be proud. It's okay you're in love." She sat down in her chair again and stared out the window, thinking about how pathetic she was to argue with herself!

"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."

**With Pudding and Tart:**

Tar-Tar kun! Let's dance tonight, na no da!"

"B-but I can't dance! What have you got mind?"

"What do you think of the Lambada, na no da?"

"But Pudding, we're still kids and it's the forbidden dance." Pudding looked sadly down.

"When Pudding and her mother went to the beach we always listened to the song. I really want to do the dance for mother." Tart felt really bad for her.

"Pudding, don't be sad. You know I don't like it when you're sad. I'll dance with you if that makes you feel better." Pudding looked up at him with a smile and her eyes filled with tears. Tart whipped the tears from her face, she hugged him and for the first time he didn't pushed away. She buried her face in his chest as she felt that he finally hugged back and whispered in her ear _'Don't cry, please. Let's start dancing.'_. She looked up and nodded. Tart grabbed her hand and hold it aside of them, his other hand on her hip. And they danced like they never danced before (not that Tart ever had danced in his life), Tart turned Pudding a few times around and then caught her in his arms again. They both felt so good that they didn't want to stop, but both needed some air. When they caught their breath again Pudding broke the silence.

"Tar-Tar kun, arigato."

"Anytime Monkey-chan." Pudding's eyes lightened up by hearing the nickname he had just given to her. They went dancing again and they really did enjoyed it.

**Back with Ichigo and Kish:**

"So that was the movie. Do you think you can do that Kish?" Kish started puzzled at the screen. Ichigo waved her hands for his face.

"Kish?"

"Yeah? I think I can, I'm trying to remember it." Ichigo smiled at him, but sudden she felt a huge pain in her stomach. She fell on the ground from the pain, Kish started to panic.

"Ichigo? ICHIGO!" She looked at him whispering his name before she fainted.

**Me: "Dun Dun Dun!"**

**Kish: "I really hate you."**

**Me: "Love you to Kish! Please review!!!!"**

**Kish: "In the meantime I'll be kicking her butt!"**


	11. Day ten: A strange twist

**Kish (shake my shoulders): "Come on! Get inspiration! I want to know what happens next."**

**Me: "Kish! Cut it out! You're making me feel sick and I won't get inspiration by shaking me!"**

**Kish (releases me): "Sorry, wait I know! You're IPod."**

**Me: "What about it?"**

**Kish (puts the headphone on my head): "Listen to it, maybe it would help."**

**Me: "You really think so? Oh wait! I got it! Come on Kish give me the disclaimer!"**

**Kish: "Got ya! Disclaimer: Shana doesn't own anything off the shit you probably read before!"**

**Me: "Okay STORY!"**

**Day 10: A strange twist**

Kish walked around in the waiting. A lot had happened so far. When Ichigo passed out he had picked her up in bride style and carried her to the nearest hospital that wasn't, fortunate, not so far away. He had handed her to the doctors who told him to wait for news. He walked around in the small room, the white walls were getting on his nervous. He had already called the other mews including Ryou and Keiichero. He hadn't heard anything for so far what really bothered him. He was tired and couldn't feel his own legs, but he didn't care. To get some rest he decide that it would probably be better to sit down at a chair. Not long after that he fell asleep.

Kish felt someone shaking at his shoulders.

"Maybe you should slap him, Ryou." He recognized Mint's voice. He slowly opened his eyes, for him were the mews, Ryou Shirogane and Keiichero Akasaka.

"Finally awake. You made me think of 'Sleeping Beauty'." Mint joked.

"Kish-san? Are you alright? You don't look so good." Kish didn't really felt good but wasn't planning on telling them.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"Kishu-oniichan! We don't want you to get hurt yourself, na no da!" Kish pet Pudding on her head.

"I told you it's okay, I have nothing." He tried to stand up but fell back and hit the wall with his head, he growled of the headache. He felt a hand sliding to his forehead, Zakuro stood for him.

"He has a fever. Not a bad one, at least not yet." A nurse walked in with a weak happy face.

"Who of you is Mr. Tokohiro?" Kish stepped forward.

"How is she? Can I see her finally?"

"All at time Mr. First I want to congratulate you." She shaked his hand.

"Uh… thanks but what for?" Without saying a word the nurse walked out the room winking everyone to follow her. The girls looked nervously around them to all the sick people and the many, many white walls. Kish walked straight forward not turning or looking around one time. Sudden Pudding ran over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Kishu-oniichan! I don't want to go! What if something's wrong with Ichigo-oneechan?" Kish smiled at her.

"I'm sure she's fine, Pudding. After all she has been through worse things." Pudding smiled up at him but didn't let him go, she squeezed his arm a little. Kish was sick of the waiting and the following all the time.

"Could you please tell me what is going on!"

"Of course, I'm bringing you to her room. I guess you have the right to know what's going on with her." The nurse turned around and smiled at him. Sudden there was the noise of a crying child.

"Congratulations Kish, you're father!" Now it was Kish's turn to collapsed. The nurse quickly walked over to him and felt his forehead.

"Oh god! He has a worse fever. I need some doctors here, now!" A few people came over to take care of Kish, they brought him to a room to lay him down on the bed.

In the meantime the others had watched everything with wide open eyes. They still were in some kind of trance when a nurse came and brought them back to earth.

"You can see Ms. Momomiya now if you want." They nodded and went in the room the nurse was pointing at. The girls entered first being followed by Keiichero and Ryou. Ichigo lay on the bed with a baby in her arms, she looked so happy. They quickly checked the room and found another baby-bed in the room, with a second baby in it! Ichigo was even more happy to see her friends standing there.

"Guys! I'm so happy you're here. Aren't they beautiful?" She smiled at the group. The baby in Ichigo's arm had yellow/golden eyes and pink hair, just like it's mom but brighter. The one in the bed had sugar-pink eyes and forest-green hair, his ears were bigger than they should be but not quit as big as Kish's.

"It's a boy and a girl. This one…" She pointed at the baby in her arms. "… is the little girl." The girls smiled at the happy mother and took their seats around her. Pudding on the bed with Ichigo, Mint and Lettuce on a chair on a side of the bed. Zakuro stayed with Ryou and Keiichero on the end of her bed. Ichigo looked around.

"Where's Kish? It's nothing for him to leave me here." Mint giggled a little.

"That could be true Ichigo. After he heard he was father he passed out." Ichigo eyes widened.

"Is he okay?" Mint's put on a sad face, just as the rest.

"We don't know that Ichigo-san. The doctors told us he had a bad fever and they took care of him!" Ichigo hold in her breath. At that moment Pai and Tart teleported in.

"We heard something's wrong with Kish?" Pai then noticed Ichigo and the babies and supported his head, a let out a big sigh. Tart thought different about the situation and ran over to the bed to take a look at the babies.

"Whoa! They are so little! The girl looks exactly like you Ichigo." Ichigo smiled.

"I thought so to Tart. I think the other looks more like Kish, but the girl has his personality." Tart looked at the baby in Ichigo's arms, it was sleeping very relaxed.

"Yep, definitely Kish." They laughed about it. Ichigo noticed that Pai had left the room probably to see Kish. _'See, he does care about his friends.' _Ichigo thought. She allowed Mint and Zakuro to each hold one of the babies.

In the meantime Pai had walked through the hospital looking for Kish. He finally found him in a room not far away from Ichigo's. When he walked in he saw Kish lying on the bed with his eyes closed, but he should have noticed Pai walking in because he opened his eyes slowly. When he saw his companion/friend standing there with the same emotionless face as always he smiled.

"Heh, you came to look for me Pai?"

"You could say that. Seems like you really did messed up things this time." Kish now got serious.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're only 17 and already have kids, don't you think you're a little too young to take care of them like a normal parent."

"No, me and kitty will be very happy and I know she would be a fantastic mother."

"I'm not talking about her." Kish now looked angrily ignoring his pain and sickness.

"You listen to me! I know exactly how to feed up my kids! Me and Ichigo will be fine." Pai shrugged.

"As you want." Kish tried to stand up what hardly didn't work, but he made it and started to waddle to the hallway.

"If you would excuse me now I have to see my kitten." He started to 'walk' again and reached the hall, he 'walked' towards Ichigo's room. When doing this, Ryou came from the other side walking straight at him. Kish, ignoring his dizziness, glanced at him. He could hardly recognize him because he vision blurred until it was black, Kish could feel himself falling. Ryou noticed him just in time and ran over to catch him so he won't hit the hard cold floor. He was surprised at the light weight of the green-haired. He took him up bride style and brought him back to his room. On the way he thought to himself _'When I was younger I would never believe I should be once carrying a alien!' _he reached the room and put Kish down on the bed. When he opened his eyes again and saw Ryou he was first confused, then tried to get up again but Ryou pushed him back.

"Ryou! Let me go!"

"I don't even think about it! You may be my former enemy we're all friends now. I won't let you hurt yourself."

"YOU care about ME?" He tried to get up again and again ended up being pushed back by Ryou. But Ryou now hold his hands on Kish's shoulders and his face was inches away from Kish's.

"YOU listen to ME! You're gone sleep now and when you wake up I'll help you to Ichigo." Kish glanced at him but then nodded. Ryou released him and left the room trusting Kish he would do as he said.

After a few hours Kish woke up and looked around trying to remember where he was and what he was doing. His memories came back quick. He felt a whole lot better after sleeping a little while, he probably was just sick because he was so tired. As if he had some kind of sensor Ryou walked in the room glancing at Kish.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Kish rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. It was probably just because I was so damn tired." Ryou gave him a weak smile.

"You should go to Ichigo now, she's really worried about you." Kish stood up and before walking out the room looked over his shoulder.

"Hey Ryou, thanks." He left the room, leaving a surprised but smiling Ryou behind.

Kish stood in the doorway of Ichigo's room looking at the girls talking and laughing carrying and coddle the baby. _'Wait a minute. There are two babies? I have twins!' _a big smile appeared on his face. Finally someone noticed him.

"Kish-san? You're awake!" Pudding jumped on him hugging him tight.

"Kishu-oniichan, na no da!" Zakuro and Keiichero just smiled. Mint and Ichigo looked up now to. On Ichigo's face also appeared a big smile.

"Kish! You're awake! I was so worried about you."

"You worried about me? What do you think I was!" Ichigo blushed and smiled at him. He walked over to her and kissed her gently as he sat next to her on the bed. When he ended the kiss he smirked.

"Still strawberry flavored." Ichigo blushed deeper.

"Have you seen our babies?" Kish nodded and petted Pudding and Tart on their heads.

"Yes, they really are cute." He joked. Tart gave him a death glare and Pudding giggled at Tart's face.

"I'm not a baby!"

"Tar-tar kun! Why don't tell Kishy-oniichan what nickname you've given to me, na no da." Tart blushed and looked away. Kish looked questioning at Pudding.

"Kishy? Ah well what's the nickname, you tell it me Pudding because I don't think Tart's gone do it."

"Tar Tar-kun called me Kosaru-chan (Cute Monkey), na no da!" Kish smiled.

"Wow Tart I didn't knew you liked her that much." Instead of hitting Kish, Tart smiled.

"Yep, me and Kosaru-chan are in love!" Pudding took Tart's hand. Kish turned back to Ichigo and the babies and picked the boy up.

"He looks like me! And the girl looks a lot like you Koneko-chan."

"True but this one…" She points at the girl-baby in her arms. "… has your personality!"

"So what about names? We can't keep them calling 'this one' or 'girl' or something else." Ichigo laughed.

"Well I actually thought about some names and I think you like them!" Ichigo winked him and he leaned over so that she could whisper the names in his ear, a grin appeared on his face.

"I love it kitten! Just like I love you."

"So Ichigo-san what are the names?"

"Yeah don't let us wait a second longer!"

"Kish, would you tell them?"

"I would love to but you have to wait a few more." Lettuce and Mint smiled at the happy couple and there babies saying together: "I'm so curious!" Mint congratulate them and Lettuce started to blush.

"Lettuce-oneechan? What's wrong? You're face is all red, na no da!"

"N-nothing! Well actually I have to tell you guys something."

"What is it Lettuce?" Ichigo asked smiling.

"Yeah don't let us wait, I'm curious!"

"Well… i-I'm…kind a… pregnant." Ichigo almost jumped out of bed, Pudding started to jump hyper through the room and Mint smiled at her.

"Lettuce that's fantastic!"

"Pai-san and I are very happy!" Just then Pai walked in.

"We're happy about what?" The other girls smiled at him and Kish stood up.

"And you told me I messed up! Good job smarty."

"Kish don't call me smarty. Lettuce-chan, I guess you already told them?"

"H-hai, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Pai allowed himself to smile at her.

"It's okay, don't be sorry. It's true we're really happy." Just then a nurse came in.

"Ms. Momomiya, Mr. Tokohiro? You are both healthy and so are the babies. You can go home now, just one thing. I have to know the babies names."

"Kish would you fill it in?"

"Of course kitten." Kish stepped forward to get the paper and the pen, Mint and Lettuce watched over his shoulder as her wrote down the names:  
Girl name: Suwika **(melon)** Tokohiro.  
Boy name: Sasori **(Scorpion) **Tokohiro.

"The most wonderful names I've ever heard." Kish said with a huge smile on his face.

**Me: "END OF DAY 10! Hope you liked it!! :D Please review."**

**Kish (hugs me): "Arigato!!!!!"**


	12. Day eleven: All i want for Xmas

**Me: "Yay! Chapter 11 is up."**

**Kish: "Not yay! Me Tart and Pai only will stay for 4 days inclusive this chapter/day."**

**Ichigo: "Aahw Kish! You can't leave me with the twins."**

**Kish(pointing at me): "I'll find a way."**

**Me: "Well…eh… enjoy the chapter and I don't own anything."**

**Kish: "Find a way or I'll kill you!"**

**Me: "WHAAAAAAAA…story! WHAAAAAAAA."**

**Day 11: All I want for X-mas.**

Ichigo and Kish sat under their Christmas tree. Ichigo looked very happy, Kish tired.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"What a work!" Ichigo punched him playful.

"So it's almost Christmas? And does my kitten wish for? I'll buy anything for you!"

"Kish Christmas isn't just about presents! There's more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know the real, but I mean the REAL meaning of Christmas." Kish shaked his head. Ichigo smiled and stood up, on the background music started to play (Mariah Carey – All I want for Christmas). She walked to the window whispering to Kish _'I'll teach you.' _ She started to sing.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas… is you." The music speeded up as she grabbed his hand and pulled him outside on the street. It was snowing and everywhere you looked you saw people being happy with each other and familie's singing. She continued the song.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need! And I, don't care about the present underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fire place! Santa Claus won't make me happy, with a toy on Christmas day! I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know! Make my wish come true! All I want for Christmas… IS YOU! You, baby!" She moved on the music and act as the lines told, Kish listened to it with a surprised face.

"I won't ask for much this Christmas. I won't even wish for snow! I'm just gonna keep on watching, underneath the mistletoe!" Kish smirked and quickly tried to kiss her under the mistletoe but she covered his mouth.

"I won't make a list and send it, to the north pole for saint nick. I won't even stay awake to, hear those magic reindeers click! 'Cause I just want you here tonight. Holding on to me so tight! What more can I do? Baby all I want for Christmas is you! Oooooh baby!" In the next piece of the song different things happened. On the street Pudding and Tart were running after each other throwing snowballs, through a window the couple saw Lettuce and Pai giving each other presents, through another window they saw Mint drinking tea with Zakuro, Ryou and Keiichero (who baked a Christmas cake) and many other people singing happy with each other. Ichigo put one hand gently on Kish's cheek.

"All the lights are shining, so brightly everywhere. And the sounds of children's laughter fills the air! And everyone is singing! I hear those sleigh bells ringing! Santa won't you bring me the one I really need won't you please bring my baby to me?" She pulled him back to her home and they stayed in the doorway, many people surrounded them in a half circle, ready to sing the last part.

"Oh it don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for! I just want to see my baby, standing right outside my home. Oh I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know! Make my wish come true! All I want for Christmas…. Iiiiisssss… yooouuuuuuu!" The people around sang the last line again as a sort echo. Above Kish and Ichigo appeared a mistletoe, Kish gentle grabbed her chin and locked his lips with hers, she closed her eyes. _'Ichigo.' 'Kish.' 'ICHIGO!'_ "ICHIGO!" She opened her eyes, she was on her bed and Kish leaned over her to wake her up, she rubbed her eyes and then realized that the twins were crying and Kish looked desperate.

"Kish? What's wrong?"

"They won't stop crying, I don't know what to do!" Ichigo giggled

"You know you look really cute when you're desperate." Kish smirked and pulled her up. She followed her telling him there are some things that could be wrong.

"They can be hungry, have a full diaper, maybe little pains or they don't like you." She smiled playful at him.

"Well it couldn't be the last one, everybody likes me!" He smirked and kissed her gentle.

"Ne kitten, did you have a nice dream? You smiled in your sleep." Ichigo nodded slowly and picked Sasori, Kish picked up Suwika.

"Isn't there a special way to feed them?"

"There is, but ht doctors told me I'm too young for it. So I have to feed them with a bottle." They went to the kitchen were Ichigo educated him how to warm up milk for the babies. After that they put the twins in bed again, Ichigo sang for them.

"I know that, you're out there. I can hear you calling. I've dreamed a million dreams since we first met. When you came along and taught me how to be strong, now nothings ever gonna be right if I'm wrong." Kish stood next to her hugging and looking at their beautiful babies.

"Don't wake me up, and tell me none of its true. Don't wake me up, to live in a world without you. Don't wake me up, don't wake me up. Unless it's to tell me this dream is real." Kish took it over from her.

"It seems, so long ago, I used to be so unsure. I didn't know if our love would survive. But you set me free just by believing in me now I don't wanna know if it's not to be." Ichigo sang the chorus again.

"Don't wake me up, and tell me none of its true. Don't wake me up, to live in a world without you. Don't wake me up, don't wake me up. Unless it's to tell me this dream is real. Just tell me this love is real." She looked happily at Kish, the twins were asleep. She never had been so happy. She remembered that tomorrow was Christmas and hugged Kish, whispering in his ear _'This is all I want for Christmas.'_

What they didn't realized was that there was a mysterious person outside watching them. The person, in black, jumped gracefully toward the afternoon sun.

**Me: "Sorry this chapter was really short, lost my inspiration for this chapter by creating inspiration for my next one. I promise it will be longer!"**

**Ichigo: "Where's Kish? He was about to kill you."**

**Me (smiling): "I locked him up in the closet."**

**Ichigo: "You're so evil!"**

**Me "I'm not!"**

**Ichigo: "Yeah? Then why are you writing again?"**

**Me: "One of the things is that I like to have the power to control anything that happens in my story! I can let everybody do whatever I want! I LOVE THAT FEELING!!!"**

**Ichigo: "So dark evil! Well readers please REVIEW!!"**

**Kish: "LET ME OUT!"**


	13. Day twelve: When music takes over

**Me: "Day 12!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Ichigo: "Can't wait!"**

**Kish growls.**

**Me: "You're still upset that I put you in the closet?"**

**Kish: "Nah, I can't stay mad at you. But I sang, I SANG! If there's one thing I'm bad at its singing."**

**Ichigo: "Well at least we're gone see now if you can dance!"**

**Kish: "Damn it!"**

**Ichigo: "Disclaimer: Shana doesn't own anything in the story!"**

**Me: "Let's rock! Oh no! I have to describe clothes! This is gone be the worse chapter ever!"**

**Day 12: When music takes over.**

It was finally THE day! The day of the dance! The most important dance of their lives! The mews and the aliens had to do it very good if they wanted people to accept them. It already has been postponed. They decided to go shopping with the whole group, what annoyed the boys. They first went to a dress store. The girls crossed through the whole store as the boys just sat down near the dressing rooms watching the whole happening. First it was Puddings turn, it wasn't too hard because she already chose the first dress. A yellow knee length dress with a big dark orange bow. The bottom puffed a little, the upper side looked was corset likely mixed with yellow and white and puffed sleeves. She wore ballerina shoes in dark orange and had a monkey-clip in her hair.

"Pudding-san! You look fantastic!" Mint and Zakuro nodded.

"Yes it's a very cute dress and it fits you perfectly!" Ichigo said smiling. "What do you think Tart?"

"Me? I don't know let me have a look." Tart walked over to Pudding to see her in her dress.

"Whoa Pudding you look cute. I mean it's a beautiful dress." Pudding grinned.

"Tar Tar-kun likes it, huh? Then I'll buy this one, na no da!"

"Okay onee-sama, your turn." Zakuro looked around and grabbed a foot length dark purple glamour dress and dark pumps, she changed into them. Even though it was a quit simple dress it fitted her perfectly and she looked awesome!

"It's perfect! It's easy to find a dress for you!" Ichigo sighed. Mint was looking for her dress. When she found it she ran to the dressing room not wanting anybody to see it yet. She came out in also a knee length dress, mint green with two dark blue silk vertical bands from the top to the middle. In the middle the bands disappeared in a big horizontal band with a big bow on the back. Between the two vertical bands where a lot very small white bands crossing over each other so you could still see the mint green main color. The sleeves puffed and were tight around her arm at the edge by a red ribbon. She wore dark blue gloves with on one of them a red bow and high boots also dark blue colored. She wore her hair in her usual thumbs but now with mint green ribbons with little birds on it. She had a grin on her face, this was her perfect dress she knew. So thought Ichigo.

"Minto! You look gorgeous! Mint green looks perfect with your hair."

"Minto-oneechan looks great, na no da!" In the meantime Lettuce had already picked her dress. A grass green long strapless dress with one big dark green bow on the back and dark green pumps. Her hair was loose but a little bit was in a pigtail behind her head with a black clip.

"Looks good Lettuce! What do you think Pai?" Lettuce glanced hopefully at Pai, he had to admit she looked very cute but wasn't planning on saying that out loud.

"It's a beautiful dress and it fits you." He was about to pass her then quickly whispered in her ear _'I've never seen you so cute.' _Causing Lettuce to blush very deep. It was finally Ichigo's turn to pick out a dress. She found a dress she liked and changed in it, it was a beautiful dress! She wore black colored dress, almost undersized on the front and goes back longer and longer (KIND A ICHIGO'S DRESS IN TMM EPISODE 6) but the inside of her dress was sugar pink. The dress had a dark pink band around the waist with a huge dark pink bow on the back. Just like Mint's dress it had two vertical bands form the top to the band on her waist only this ones were pink, between them were little white and dark pink ribbons crossed over each other. The straps that hold her dress up were bigger than others and black with pink edges. She wore pink gloves and high black boots with pink laces, her hair was in two pigtails (as usual) with sugar-pink ribbons. Everyone lighted up their head.

"Ichigo-san! You look so gorgeous!"

"Whoaa! Ichigo-oneechan, that's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen!"

"Really? Thanks! Does anybody knows where Kish is? I want to know what he thinks." They shrugged. Mint broke the short silence.

"I'll look for him." She walked away to find Kish. When she finally did she laughed about him. He sat on a chair in a corner of the store, asleep. She shook his shoulder to wake him up. He lazily opened his eyes.

"Had a though night?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah kind off. Having babies isn't quit relaxed." She smiled and pulled him on his feet.

"Ichigo wants to know what you think of her dress." He rolled his eyes. When reaching the dressing rooms he rubbed his eyes one more time.

"Ichigo! I found him. He was sleeping."

"That doesn't surprise me! He's been up all night and took care of the twins. Well Kish, what do you think of the dress?" He looked up at her and sudden his eyes widened.

"It's gorgeous! I mean you're gorgeous. You look extremely cute koneko-chan!" Ichigo blushed.

"Then I guess I'll take this one." With that she dressed into her own clothes and the girls went to pay the bill. After that they went to a store for the boys. It wasn't too hard to find something. They all bought a nice suit each different colored. Pai in black with a dark purple tie, Tart in dark brown-black suite with red tie and Kish in dark-green suite with a lime green tie.

**Later that night!**

It was finally the night of the dance. The dance that would decided everything. Ichigo and Kish were getting ready to go.

"Ne koneko-chan, where's the party?"

"It's at Minto's house. It's really big so make sure you don't get lost!" He gave her a weak smile.

"Okay Kish, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Is everything done? You have a babysitter? The kids are sleeping?"

"Yes, yes and yes. The babysitter is my friend Miwa. I kind a told her they are my cousins and I have to take care of them." Kish smirked. Ichigo looked in his eyes, his deep golden eyes made her drown in them causing her to blush lightly. She woke up from her daydream by Kish saying her name.

"Ichigo? Are you ready? We'll be late." Ichigo nodded. Kish wrapped his arms around her waist whispering gentle in her ear _'Hold on, first time won't be fun.' _After that the air around them rippled and Ichigo felt like flying. Her head went dizzy as she felt solid ground.

"You okay kitten?"

"Y-yeah I guess I'm fine." Kish's face went serious.

"Don't guess, be sure!" She smiled at him and nodded. He wrapped one arm around her waist and led her to the door. Once they reached they rang the doorbell.

**Minto P.O.V**

I heard the doorbell rang and went to look who it was. It were Kish and Ichigo. I saw Kish having his arm around Ichigo, at that moment something punched my heart. I slapped my face to speak myself hope in and faked a smile as I opened the door.

"Ichigo, Kish! Please come in." They stepped in and turned around as Mint closed the door. Kish had released Ichigo from his holding.

**Normal P.O.V**

Kish released Ichigo from his holding and looked at Mint.

"You look cute Minto." Mint was surprised to hear to from Kish. She smiled at him. The doorbell rang again, this time it were Pudding and Tart.

"Hi! Minto- Ichigo- and Kishu-oniichan look al so great, na no da!" Ichigo smiled.

"So do you Pudding! And Tart ,of course, too." Tart shyly walked over to Kish making him glancing questioning at him.

"Good evening… oniichan." Kish first looked a little shocked at his younger friend by the sudden calling from him. Mint glanced from Tart to Kish.

"You guys are… brothers?" Kish put his hands up as a stop sign.

"No no! It's not like that! It's just… he was a orphan and I sort of took care of him since he was young. He sees me as his brother and the only family he still got."

"Kishu-oniichan has a good heart, na no da!" Kish rolled his eyes, he walked away pulling Tart with him. When they reached the kitchen Kish stopped.

"Don't tell me you're hungry… again." Kish shook his head.

"Why did you call me oniichan in front of everyone? It's bad enough Ichigo already knows." He glared at the poor boy in front of him. Tart put on his best innocent face.

"I-I didn't knew you didn't want them to know, I never thought that you would be ashamed of me." Tart looked like he was going to cry any minute.

"T-Tart! Stop it already! You know I can't stand that look on your face." Tart looked up at him with his best puppy-eyes. Kish rubbed his forhead.

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Well you know I would never call you oniichan, unless you're drunk. Pudding made a bet with me, if I lost I had to call you oniichan and hug you in public." He looked at his feet. Kish sighed, then a idea popped in his head.

"It's okay, you can hug me in public. People would think we have hearts to, even for each other! That's brilliant."

"Kish your cat ears popped out." Kish felt at his head. Tart was right, he felt to big fluffy ears.

"Damn I hate them! I thought it was an idea that popped in my brain." Tart rolled his eyes with a face of 'do-you-have-one'? Kish growled at him as his ears disappeared. He pushed Tart to the hallway again, everyone had left. They heard a lot of noises coming from one of the rooms adjacent to the hallway. They opened the door and came in a huge ballroom filled with chandeliers and lot of people. The two aliens saw that Lettuce, Pai, Zakuro, Keiichero and Ryou had arrived. They noticed the two standing in the doorway and walked over to them. Ichigo stood for Kish and put her hands on her hips.

"Where have you been? You should be here with me to greet the guests."

"Sorry kitten, I had something to take care of." He realized that the appearance of him and Tart was taking people's attention and they were all around them. Kish quickly poked Tart in his ribs, Tart nodded.

"K-Kish, why is everybody staring at us?" Kish smiled at him.

"It's okay, they just want to know who we are."

"I'm scared." Kish kneeled down beside him and Tart rushed over to him wrapping his arms around the older one, Kish hugged him back while they whispered to each other _'Not bad acting there, midget.' 'Same for you, oniichan.' _Kish squeezed him so he could hardly breath. _'Okay okay I'm sorry!' _Kish released him with a smile on his face. The crowed let out a loud 'aaaaahw' while the mews watched the whole thing with mouths open. They all woke (kind a) up when they heard the music play for the first dance. Exactly, 'Jump On It'. The girls jumped from happiness and joy while the guys sighed deep. They silently walked over to the dance floor and went to their place in line, girls across boys. Of course Kish across Ichigo next to them Pudding and Tart then Mint and Shirogane, Zakuro and Keiichero and last couple, Lettuce and Pai. The music started by the dancing part and they started making the people around them laugh and giggle. After the song, for the guys it took forever, the solo dances started. First were Ichigo and Kish because it seemed that Kish had to make up with the people of Tokyo because he often appeared where people could see him and he scared the crap out of them. The music of 'Dirty Dancing' started. Ichigo was completely taken over by the sound and let it all happen. She and Kish almost flew over the dance floor.

"You said you couldn't dance." "I can't." "Are you kidding me? You make me feel like floating over the dance floor. I've never danced like this. It's fantastic." "Koneko-chan, are you ready?" "Ready for what Kish?" He leaned over to her gentle whispering in her ear _'The lift.'_ Ichigo's eyes widened, she completely forgot about it! Kish had to lift her, she wasn't in doubt if he would do it but if she would. The whispers continued _'Kish, I don't think I can do it.' 'Of course you can, I believe in you.' _Ichigo smiled at him and nodded. She knew that now he trusted her she wasn't as afraid as she was before but still. He walked away from her until the distance there should be between them was reached. She looked nervously at him and shaked her head slightly. He smiled at her and opened his arms as a sign of 'I won't let you fall'.

"Ichigo! Trust me!" Ichigo looked in his golden eyes, they were full of passion and they seemed to know she could make it. She smiled and nodded. She ran as fast as she could towards him and jumped (kind a) in his arms. He grabbed her waist and with a little help from herself pushed her above him surprised at her light weight. Their action was followed by an applause. He slowly brought her to his level again and hugged her.

"See? Told ya you can do it."

"Thanks Kish."

It was now the turn to Pudding, Tart, Lettuce and Pai who decided to do the dance together with Kish and Ichigo. It was the dance Kish had mentioned before, the Lambada. They told Mint, Ryou, Zakuro and Keiichero to joy them to, so they did. First the guys stood behind their girls grabbing them by the waist them guiding them against their bodies like they used to do with this dance. People around them started mumbling things to each other but they finally (kind off) danced with them.

"Kish can we stop? I'm wasted." Kish nodded and went to get her a drink. She sighed in relief, she was tired of all the dancing but her boyfriend was far from tired. She giggled, her boyfriend. See never thought KISH would be her boyfriend. If last year somebody would say to her that she would have a alien as boyfriend and have kids with him she would laugh like hell. Kish came back.

"Here ya go, koneko-chan."

"Thanks. Aren't you tired yet?" Kish smiled.

"Nope, far away from that. I could dance all night." Ichigo giggled.

"Ne kitten, would you mind if I called your friends by a nickname?"

"No, we're all friends right? You can call them what you want, if they agree of course." Kish smirked. They saw Mint walking straight to them.

"Minto! Nice party, I'm already wasted!" Mint smiled then turned to Kish

"Uh… would you like to dance?" Kish looked at Ichigo who nodded.

"Sure! Which dance?"

"It's called a waltz."

"Oh I know that one, let's go." Mint took his arm and walked to the dance floor. Kish wrapped one arm around her waist and grabbed her hand with his other hand. Mint felt like floating when they start the dance, Kish pulled her a little closer.

"Ichigo is such a lucky girl, you dance fantastic." Kish smirked.

"Not bad there yourself kotori-chan(cute bird)." Mint looked up and met his eyes.

"K-Kotori?" Kish put on a guilty face.

"Sorry I should have asked if you liked it."

"No it's okay, I don't mind." A smiled appeared on her face. She rest her head against his chest as they danced further. The music stopped and both sighed in relief. Mint's cheeks turned bright red and Kish smiled down at her.

"Enjoyed it?" Mint nodded slowly. Ichigo ran to them.

"Whoa you guys dance so well together."

"Thanks Ichigo, but it personally think it's because of the partner." Mint sighed looking up at Kish. The rest of the night was really fun for everyone and people finally accept them in the world.

**Me: "I so hate this chapter."**

**Ichigo: "Why?"**

**Me: "This was my first time describing clothes in English, HOW DIFFICULT!!"**

**Kish: "Relax."**

**Me: "And it's way to fluffy!"'**

**Kish: "That's true."**

**Me: "See? I'm always right *cough cough* PLEASE REVIEW!"**


	14. Day thirteen: Use a kidnap

**Me: "Damn this world!"**

**Kish (smiles): "Someone is very happy to be alive!"**

**Me: "SHUT UP KISH! Or someone is gone die and with someone I mean you!"**

**Kish: "Well sorry that I'm here."**

**Me(evilly): "Damn those fluffy chapters of me, here I come with a new one. Kish! Disclaimer now!"**

**Kish: "Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking. Disclaimer: Shana doesn't own TMM or MMP or any music or a good mood."**

**Me: "You…… STORY!"**

**Day thirteen: Use a kidnap.**

Ichigo carried Sasori to the kitchen. Kish was sleeping in a chair at the dinner table.

"Kish? Kish! Wake up silly! You're not supposed to sleep at breakfast."

Kish opened his eyes lazily. Suwika sat in a special baby chair.

"I'm up, it's just that kids beat the hell out of you."

"You could say that again." Ichigo looked at her feet.

"Something wrong my sweet strawberry?"

"I just have a feeling today's gone be a bad day."

"Aahw, what could happen to us?" Of course he was wrong. The air in the kitchen rippled as two figures appeared. They had alien looks and wore the same outfit, blue jeans with a blue jacket and with shirt beneath it. Both had raven black hair and mint green eyes. Kish stood protective for Ichigo and the kids.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Oh don't worry Kish, we're not here for the kids or your pathetic girlfriend." Kish glared at them.

"Then what DO you want?"

"You!" Ichigo's eyes widened as Kish stepped back from them.

"What do you want with him?"

"Heh heh that's something you don't have to know miss." The two men flew towards Kish who tried to teleport away without success. The two aliens grabbed his arms and slammed him down to the ground, he screamed in pain.

"Kish!"

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." One of the men held him down as the other teleported them out. Only a confused Ichigo and two crying kids were left. Tears came in Ichigo's eyes as she quickly grabbed her babies and put them in a stroller and ran to the café. She stormed through the door and the others ran towards her to see what was wrong.

"Ichigo-san? What's wrong?"

"Ichigo-oneechan? Are you alright, na no da?" Ryou ran over to her.

"Ichigo! Is it the kids?" Tears began to run down Ichigo's cheeks.

"N-n-no!" Mint now was curious.

"Then what is it?"

"I-i-it's Kish!" It was then that she finally noticed Pai and Tart. Tart jumped up and flew over to her.

"What's wrong with him!"

"H-he's kidnapped!" Pai stood up to.

"By who?"

"Two men in blue clothes, they looked like police." Keiichero came in.

"Oh hi Ichigo-san, is something wrong?"

"Kishu-oniichan is kidnapped by two men, na no da!"

"Well actually they were aliens to." Pai rubbed his head. Zakuro walked over to a frustrated Ichigo and tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry Ichigo, we'll find him." Ichigo walked over to Pai and tried to look angry at him, not really successful.

"You know more about this don't you!"

"Not really." Ichigo turned away and sat down in one of the many chairs, her head in her crossed arms on the table.

"Ichigo-san? I can take care of the twins for you today." Ichigo slowly lifted her head.

"Really? That would be so much help Lettuce." Pai sighed.

"If it would help I could do some research."

"Really? Thanks Pai!" Pudding and Mint grabbed her arms.

"We'll go shopping with you, na no da!"

"Thanks guys!"

**With Kish.**

He opened his eyes slowly but still couldn't see anything. He felt his hands tied at the bed he lied on, at least he thought it was a bed. The room was dark and his feet were tied to, each to a side of the bed. He felt weak and his body hurt like hell. Sudden a door flew open and a very bright light entered the room causing Kish to close his eyes. A figure stepped in and closed the door. Kish opened his eyes but didn't saw anyone.

"So this is the famous Kish?" Kish heard it was a female voice but after that a male voice to.

"Yes, this is him."

"Good, very good. Is he awake?"

"I don't know." He heard footsteps coming closer and a sudden slap in his face, he growled in pain.

"I think he is."

"Good 'cause he's gone need to be." Kish felt someone sitting on his body with a leg on each side of him.

"So Kish, did they told you what you're here for?" Apparently it was the female

"Not really. They only beat me up 'til I fainted." The men laughed hard.

"You're so dumb! You're here because you're a shame to us by falling in love with the enemy, so this is your punishment."

"And what kind of punishment."

"You'll find out soon enough." The female came closer when she said this, Kish could feel her breath on his neck.

"Get off me!"

"That won't happen today, honey."

"Damn you!" The women locked her lips with his, hard and ungentle. After almost two minutes she pulled away for air, Kish breathed heavily like he could never breath after it. She started to pull off his shirt and pants.

"Let me go!" She kissed him roughly again while pulling her own clothes off. The other men smirked and left the room.

**With Pai and Tart.**

"Tart, why again did you follow?"

"I want to know if something's wrong with Kish." Pai sighed and continued with controlling his machines. On the computer screen appeared some weird information.

"Well?"

"Well it seems that Kish is hurt badly and very weak. His temperature is very high and he's on our home planet."

"Our home planet? What are they doing there?"

"I don't know and I can't figure it out, could you take this information to the pink mew."

"Yeah yeah sure." Tart teleported away.

**With Ichigo, Mint and Pudding.**

"Minto! I don't want to go there."

Minto-oneechan, Pudding doesn't want to either."

"We're still going!" They stood for a ballet store. The air in front of them rippled and Tart appeared.

"Tar Tart-kun, na no da!"

"Hi, I have news. It seems that Kish is really badly hurt and his temperature is too high. He's on our home planet."

"What are they doing to him!"

"Calm down Ichigo! Pai couldn't figure that out, we have to wait." Ichigo walked away.

"Ichigo where are you going?"

"Ichigo-oneechan?"

"I'm gone take a walk. Don't worry I'm okay." She walked further until they couldn't see her anymore. Ichigo walked further and further until she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" She looked up at the one that she bumped into.

"M-Masaya?"

"Ichigo-san!"

"Sorry but I have to go Masaya."

"Ichigo? Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine."

"Ichigo don't lie to me!"

"Kish had been kidnapped."

"So? Why do you care? You've always hated him."

"Don't you know? He's my boyfriend." She still blushed at the word.

"That perverted alien is your boyfriend?"

"He may be a pervert, but he's my pervert." She smiled at him and walked away straight to her home.

**With Kish.**

The women had finished dressing Kish into his clothes and herself to. Kish lay there as if live had been sucked out of him. Every single part of his body hurt.

"Now that was quit fun wasn't it." Kish didn't answer, he just couldn't find the strength. He felt the bruises on his body and the blood streaming over single of him. The women clapped her hands, it hurt to his ears. Two men stepped in the room.

"You can take him back now."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I don't care about him, that pathetic earth girl can have him back."

"As you wish for, my lady." They untied Kish. Kish couldn't even stand, he was to weak. He didn't even knew what they had did to him that made him so weak. He sudden felt two arms under his own arms and he was lifted from the ground. His eyes looked lifeless at the ground as they teleported away.

**With Ichigo.**

"Why? Of all people on earth! Why do I have to bump into him! And if it isn't enough, Kish's is kidnapped on his last day on earth." She sighed. She turned around when she heard the sound of rippling air. The two men appeared with Kish between them, they let him fall down to the ground and left. Tears filled her eyes.

"Oh my god! Kish what happened to you?" Kish tried to stand up but fell down again. Tart and Pai teleported in.

"I got the sign of Kish returning."

"Damn Kish! What did they do to you?" Tart and Pai floated over to their friend and lifted him up. His arm was covered in blood, his once so yellow eyes filled with joy now lifeless, vague and glassy. Tears ran down Ichigo's cheek. He looked so horrible broken and still awake so he could feel the pain even worse.

"M-Maybe you should better threat him on your planet." Pai looked from her to Tart.

"Tart didn't you tell her? We're staying for a little while."

"What's a little while?"

"We'll tell later." Pai leaned over Kish to inspect him.

"Seems that he doesn't have any worse injuries, not something we can't help."

"That's good to hear." Tart and Pai stepped back and glanced at their friend, so did Ichigo. Kish slightly lifted his head but didn't made it before he fainted away. Ichigo, Pai and Tart rushed over and saved him from falling.

**Me: "So, bye bye fluffiness!"**

**Ichigo: "Couldn't you be more polite?"**

**Me: "Yes I could, but I didn't."**

**Kish: "Did i miss something?"**

**Me: "Nope!"**

**Ichigo: "PLEASE REVIEW!"**


	15. Day fourteen: Tears of love

**Me: "Finally! Chapter fourteen."**

**Kish (runs towards me): "Shana! I've been attacked by a huge pile of paper!"**

**Me: "Sorry! That's my homework."**

**Kish: "Are you serious? That's just insane!"**

**Me: "You could say that again!"**

**Kish: "Let's get started before you have to go again."**

**Me: "Disclaimer: I do not own anything and my grammar still sucks."**

**Kish: " STORY!"**

**Day fourteen: Tears of love.**

Kish opened his eyes, pain still going through his body. He looked around and saw that he was in his own room. The door flew open and a bright light hurt his eyes. He growled, his vision still blurred. The door closed and the room was dark again. Kish pulled his blanket higher and tried to see who was in the room. He recognized a small figure in the room and thought that it must be Tart.

"Kish, are you awake." Yep definitely Tart.

"Kind off." Kish growled.

"Thank goodness! We were all so worried about you."

"We?"

"Me, Ichigo, the mews and Pai."

"Pai? Worried about me?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought to." The door flew open again and two figures stepped in, one of them rushed over to the bed and hugged the unexpecting Kish tight.

"Oh Kish! I was so worried! What have they done to you?" He could feel that the figure was crying, he felt it's hair stroking his face gentle.

"Ichigo." He whispered. Ichigo sat up and looked at him, stroking some hair out of his face.

"Kish you look horrible. What did they do to you?" Ichigo's eyes were still filled with tears. There was silence, just silence. Pai, Tart and Ichigo were waiting for Kish to answer, he just looked away.

"Do I have to tell? It's rather embarrassing." Ichigo looked at Pai, who nodded.

"Kish, if it's better for you, I'll leave the room but you have to promise you tell Pai and Tart." Kish glanced up at his two friends and his girlfriend.

"Okay, but you better take Tart with you as well." Pai glanced at him.

"Is it that bad?" Pai muttered. Kish nodded and Ichigo grabbed Tart and left. Pai sat down beside Kish. Kish took a deep breath and refused to met Pai's glance.

"They… I mean she, raped me." Pai didn't know what to say.

"I…I'm sorry Kish."

"I think they tortured me." He touched his leg and growled.

"I'll scan you, come with me." Pai helped Kish up and supported him by a arm around his waist while Kish wrapped an arm around Pai's neck for more support. Pai dragged him through the hall and into his lab. He put him down on a weird looking table. Kish shivered.

"Pai, it's so cold."

"I know but I can't do anything about it, I'm sorry." Kish closed his eyes.

**In the kitchen:**

On the dinner table sat Tart, Ichigo, Lettuce, Mint and Pudding, all with worried faces.

"I wonder what happened to him." Ichigo said in a sigh.

"Maybe they tortured him." Lettuce said with a frighten face. Ichigo gasped. Pai walked in and sighed.

"How is he?" asked Mint.

"I'm not sure, I'm running a scan right now so we just have to wait. I'm afraid it may be worse than we think, he has been through a horrible experience."

"What did they do to him?" asked Ichigo desperate. Pai shaked his head and took Ichigo apart. He whispered something in her ear. Ichigo's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands in awful-ness. Tart, Lettuce, Mint and Pudding knew that whatever happened to him, it had been really bad. Pai guide her to a chair and sat her down.

"I'm going to see how the test went." Pai walked out and Mint went to Ichigo.

"Was it really that bad?" Ichigo nodded.

"He… they…they." Ichigo couldn't say anything, she was too shocked. They all looked down at the ground. The air behind them rippled and Pai appeared with a light shock on his face.

"He's gone!" They jumped up. Tart hit the table with a fist.

"Damn! Why can't he just stay still! He always have to do such stupid things."

"Always, na no da?"

"Remember that time that Blue Knight cut him? He went out himself and hurt himself even more! It was close but Pai made it and saved him."

"Stupid boy." Pai growled.

**Outside:**

In deserted street walked a teen boy with green hair and pointy ears, keeping himself up by the walls around him. His vision blurred and his mind far away from clear. Clutching to his shirt he went into a old dilapidated building. Without any realizing of pain he went upstairs and as high as possible, guided by fate. He reached the highest room, a big room with no glass in the frames of the windows, no wallpapers on the walls and no carpet on the floor, all what was left was a big grey room. Ignoring the cold wind that seemed to blow right through him, he went to a corner of the room and sat down. He breathed heavily and wrapped his arms around his stomach to cover the pain. His eyes tried to discover the room, with a little success. He looked around until his eyes fell on a small black box with a half ball shape on it. He stood up and grabbed the small box. He slightly opened it and looked at what it showed him. It was a compass. But it seemed broken, it didn't even point north. He shaked the little box, still not north. _'Worthless.' _He thought. He was about to threw it away until he found a note in it:

_To whoever finds this bloody thing:  
Don't you dare to give it back.  
It only brought me bad luck and I don't want it anymore.  
This bloody compass doesn't point north, as you probably discovered.  
This compass points at what you want most in this world.  
Good luck._

Kish threw the note away. He refused to believe it, like he would believe such fairytales. He tried to smile but it hurt too much. He glanced at the compass that he was still holding, it pointed at a nearby window. He shoved to the window and looked out it. The compass pointed from left, slowly to right. Kish followed the pointed direction with his eyes, it didn't took him to long until he found what the compass was pointing at. A little girl ran through the street far below him, searching for something, searching for him.

"Ichigo…" He looked at her with pity. She transformed and jumped on the roofs in her look for him. He sat down with a deep sigh. Confused and mad of everything he leaned against the wall with his head hide in his arms and his arms crossed over his knees. He was going out of his head, he was going insane. He hated himself for hurting Ichigo by walking away, he hated life for what it did to him and that it had tortured him, he hated the sun that burned way too hard on his skin. He heard footsteps slightly climb the stairs, but ignored them. He heard the door cracking, but didn't care.

"K-Kish." Said a happy voice. He didn't had to look up to know that it was Ichigo.

"Kisshu? What's wrong?" She reached for him but to her surprise, he slapped her hand away. Tears filled her eyes. Tears of pity, tears of love.

"K-Kish." Tears now streamed down her face. The only words he said were cold and emotionless.

".alone." She jerked away looking at the almost lifeless figure. She ran out the room leaving him behind. Kish lifted his head and looked at the compass he was still holding, it pointed at the direction that Ichigo had run to. He sighed, stood up, grabbed the note he just had threw away and left.

On the stairs sat a sad Ichigo, staring in the distance.

"Every endless night has a dawning day  
Every darkest sky has a shining ray  
And it shines on you, baby can't you see  
You're the only one who can shine for me" Ichigo sighed. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice singing.

"It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
And the silence falls between us  
As the shadow steal the light  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me." Ichigo turned around and saw Kish standing behind her. He sat down next to her and hugged her tight.

"When your soul is tired and your heart is weak  
Do you think of love as one way street  
Well it runs both ways, open up your eyes  
Can't you see me here, how can you deny?" Kish sang to her. Together they continued.

"It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
And a silence falls between us  
As the shadows steal the light  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me

Every endless night has a dawning day  
Every darkest sky has a shining ray  
It takes a lot to laugh as your tears go by  
But you can find me here till your tears run dry

It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
And a silence falls between us  
As the shadows steal the light  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me" Ichigo buried her face in his shirt.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo." She hit his shoulder, he growled in pain. She looked at him with an anger face and eyes filled with tears.

"Don't you dare to ever walk away again!" Kish tried to smile.

"Where are the twins?"

"In the café. As for you, you are going with me back to the ship." They stood up, Kish leaning on Ichigo. Kish tried to walk but Ichigo stopped him.

"First you have to promise that you'll never ever walk away from me, again." Kish smiled and kissed her.

"I promise."

**Me: "Finally I'm finished."**

**Ichigo: "Took you long enough."**

**Me (falls down on my bed): "I'm wasted."**

**Kish: "Please read and review so that she can go on!!"**

**Pudding: "NA NO DA!"**

**Ichigo and Kish: "What?"**

**Pudding (sad): "Nothing."**

**Kish: "Ja ne!"**


	16. Short but important summary

Things change, so does it with the mews. Kish got rid of the horrible experience and moved on together with Ichigo and their twins. But they never told them what had happened before they were born. Although they decided to change the names. The girl: Chiaki (very fine in autumn). The boy: Heikichi (smooth fortune).

Lettuce and Pai had their child, a girl named Miharu (Beautiful clear sky) Midorikawa. A girl with lavender hair and clear blue eyes. She was a shy girl but very loyal to her friends and family. She also is very smart.

Mint and Ryou had a relation and also had kids. Two to be exactly. A boy and a Girl. The boy, Masahiro (big hero) had dark blue hair and clear blue eyes, he was kind, a bit sarcastic, and protective. The girl, Matsuo (tail of a pine tree) had long blond hair and dark blue eyes. She was more sarcastic then her older brother but was very kind.

Keiichero and Zakuro also found each other, they too got two kids. Two boys. The younger one named Kinji (take pleasure in two) who had brown hair and purple/lavender eyes. He was a loud, loving, brutally boy. The older one named Katou (increasing wisteria) had dark purple hair and blue eyes, what was strange because none of the parents had. Katou is protective to his younger brother, smart and kind.

Pudding and Tart also had two kids, two girls to be exactly. The oldest one is Yumi (beautiful bow, as in bow and arrow) with blond hair and brown eyes. She's not as hyper as her little sis but still not quit peaceful all the time. She's very kind and helpful although she doesn't take help from others often. The younger one is Sadako (righteous child) with brown hair and golden like eyes. She's very hyper and took the 'na no da' tic over from her mother. She also is very helpful and doesn't really mind to take help from others. She's a brutally, happy and joyful child.

All (now adult) characters are married and live happy, but for how long? The next chapter will be 14 years later then my last chapter. I might have add some changes, for example: the ages can be different (by Chiaki and Heikichi).


	17. Chapter 16: You're the new generation

**Kish: "Shana! You're alive!"**

**Shana: -.-"**

**Kish: "Do you have inspiration."**

**Shana: "Maybe. We'll see."**

**Chiaki: "My first real chapter!"**

**Kish: "BACK TO BED!"**

**Heikichi: "But dad… it's only eleven 'o clock am."**

**Kish (goes to emo corner): "I'm a bad father."**

**Shana: "Kids go cheer up your father. I'll write the story. Chiaki will you give the disclaimer?"**

**Chiaki: "Sure! Shana-oneechan doesn't own anything in this fanfic. THIS IS PURE FANMADE!"**

**Shana: "Better than usual. STORY! Oh and I'm gone stop calling the chapters 'day' PLEASE DON'T MIND! Else this would be day 10900 or something…."**

Chapter 16: You're the new generation.

"Kish. Kisshu!" Ichigo shook Kish, who's hair style has changed. It was now without his pigtails and a little longer. Kish groaned.

"Kish wake up you sleepy! Even I am already up, and I'm part a cat remember."

"Yes? I am an alien. Big deal." Ichigo covered his mouth.

"Hush! Don't let the kids hear you." From above them came the sound of yelling kids.

"Chiaki!! Give it back!"

"Heheh! Try and catch me." A girl with shoulder length pink hair and amber eyes ran through the house with a necklace in her hand.

"You know it is my precious item!" After her ran a boy with forest green hair (same hairstyle as Kish only without the ponytails) and dark pink eyes so they still look boyish.

"It's just a necklace with a bat."

"Yeah and yours just a necklace with a cheetah! Now give it back." Chiaki turned around only to be tackled down by Heikichi.

"Kichi! Get off of me!" He grabbed the necklace and put it on, he stood up. Chiaki fixed her hair (same hairstyle as Ichigo as she didn't wore her pigtails only a bit longer with a black braid with a strawberry on the side. They already had their school outfit on. Chiaki wore a 'above the knee' black skirt with white high socks and black shoes, her top was a with T-shirt with a large pink bow (like Ichigo's school outfit) and black gilet like top over the with shirt. Kichi (Author: I decided to call him that ^^) wore black pants and a white shirt (like tree-hugger) and black gilet like thingy above it (I mean a boyish one!!) and white shoes with black stripes (no they're not Goth or emo, I just don't think grey is very nice). Ichigo walked out of her (and Kish's) bedroom. Her hair had grown till it was over her shoulders (more like Zakuro's hairstyle) and she wore a strawberry red pajamas.

"Kids, stop that fighting right now and be ready to go to school." The kids looked guilty at her.

"Yes mom." Both said at the same time.

"Now go get father out of bed, he doesn't listen to me." Chiaki and Kichi smiled deviously at each other and ran into the bedroom of their parents. Both jumped on the bed and jumped around Kish who pulled the blankets over his head.

"Dad! No time for laziness!" Kichi said. Chiaki sat down on Kish's back.

"Chiaki get off of me."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I know your tricks, I used them when I was little." Chiaki growled. Kish turned so Chiaki fell off of him, he smiled.

"Now get your breakfast and get to school." Both Chiaki and Kichi crossed their legs and their arms.

"What?" Kish asked.

"Dad, that's why we're here. You always make our breakfast." Kichi said. Both pushed Kish out of his bed so he sat on the ground. Kish stood up and walked towards the kitchen, Ichigo already was there.

"And does my sweet strawberry want to eat?" Kish smirked.

"What do you think of bread?"

"Excellent choice, my specialty." Ichigo rolled her eyes. Chiaki and Kichi ran in and sat down.

"What are you doing today at school?"

"Studying." Kichi said sarcastically.

"I have jazz ballet practice today." Kish turned around to face his daughter.

"Well good luck then." He said. Chiaki smiled. The doorbell rang and Kichi went to open the door. When he opened the door he saw a girl with long lavender colored hair that was tight up in two pigtails that were (length) over her shoulders with a light curl, she wore the same clothes as Chiaki but also wore glasses. Her clear blue eyes looked up at him as her face got a light pink color. Kichi smirked.

"Ohayo Miharu."

"O-Ohayo Kichi-san." Kichi let Miharu in and saw that she was with another person. A boy with dark blue (almost black) colored hair (same style as Ryou) and also clear blue eyes stood behind her with a grin. He wore the same clothes as Kichi.

"Hello Masahiro."

"Hello Heikichi."

"You know I prefer Kichi."

"And YOU know I prefer Sahiro." Sahiro smirked.

"So where is your sister, Kichi." Sahiro said. Kichi growled, he hated when he asked for her. He knew all too well he fancied her and that she liked him but wasn't sure she LOVED him, it annoyed him every time.

"She's in the kitchen." Sahiro walked past him and went straight to the kitchen. Kichi and Chiaki were both 15. Sahiro was 16 and Miharu was 14. When Kichi reached the kitchen he saw both girls chat and Sahiro checking out Chiaki, Kish was hugging Ichigo and Kichi was about to slap himself but got rid of it.

"Ladies, let's go." Kichi said. Sahiro glared at him.

"What about me?"

"I mentioned you. I said LADIES." Kichi grinned as Sahiro growled at the comment. They all stood up, grabbed their bags and left.

"Have fun kids." Ichigo said before they left.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Kichi and Chiaki said. When they were on their way to school, the silence was broken.

"Hey Kichi, your name looks a lot like your fathers." Sahiro said. Kichi glared at him and then looked forward again.

"Of course, it's derived from his name." Kichi said. Chiaki gave a small laugh, Kichi glanced at her. She walked with her hands behind her head and her eyes closed.

"Dad said I have his personality." She said not opening one eye.

"But he said that I have his way of flirting." Kichi smiled proud. Chiaki opened one eye lazily.

"Who said you must be happy about that." She said. Kichi growled, she had a point. Chiaki removed her hands from her head and stretched them in front of her, she yawned.

"Ne Miharu, who do you look like?" Kichi asked.

"I-I have my father's hair color but my mother's eyes. I think I look like both of them pretty much."

"How about you Sahiro-kun." Chiaki asked.

"I have my dad's personality but look a lot like my mom." Suddenly Miharu fell down by an attack from the back. The other immediately saw that it was Sadako, the hyper and sometimes annoying sister of Yumi. Kichi helped Miharu up, Yumi ran up to them.

"Miharu! I´m so sorry. Sadako! Say that you´re sorry."

"Sorry, na no da." Sadako said with a guilty face.

"It's okay, don't worry." Miharu smiled. Sadako had brown hair tight up into two pigtails. She wore the same school outfit as the other girls, only her size. Yumi had long blond hair, she always had it loose. The group walked on.

"Chiaki-san, do we have to work today?" asked Miharu. Chiaki nodded.

"If he wasn't such a slave driver, we wouldn't." Yumi said. Sadako sighed.

"Mom said she knew Ryou since she was our age." Sadako said.

"Really? From what?" Sahiro asked.

"She didn't tell. Dad came in and said it was not important and mom seemed to agree with it." Sadako said, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun on her skin. Sadako was ten years old and Yumi fifteen years.

"If dad says it's not important, it probably isn't." Yumi said.

"Yeah but did you never wondered why your father has such big elf-like ears? My father and Miharu's father has them to." Chiaki said. Yumi looked down, Sadako looked questioning at the sky above her like the answer would fall from there, Miharu played with her hair.

"Maybe we should ask them?" Kichi said. Yumi laughed.

"Do you really think they would tell us? Dumb boy. It's probably one of their many secrets. And don't tell me now you never knew your parents had secrets. But don't worry, we'll find out." They almost reached their school when they saw two boys standing before it waving at them. Yumi blushed a light pink shade. It were Katou and Kinji. Yumi looked at Katou with a smile.

"Ohayo, Katou."

"Ohayo Yumi, and the rest of course." Katou said cheerful. Katou had dark purple hair (same style as Masaya) and his blue eyes shined in the sun. Kinji's hair was dark brown (same hairstyle as Tasuku in the manga 'Tokyo mew mew a la mode') and lavender colored eyes. Sadako grinned at Kinji (who was also ten years old) and took his wrist.

"Come on Kinji, let's go to class, na no da!" Sadako pulled Kinji with her so left over were Katou (who was sixteen years old), Kichi, Sahiro, Yumi, Miharu, Chiaki.

"Sahiro, where's your sister?" Yumi asked.

"Probably on HER school." Sahiro said not much interested.

"I think we have to head over to out classes before we're too late." Miharu said. The rest nodded and headed over to their class. Chiaki, Kichi and Yumi were in the same class. Sahiro and Katou headed over to their class (they were in the same class) and the bell rang. The whole day was quite normal, nothing really happened.

**(Author: Sorry I don't want to write the whole school day because that takes too much time, and it's less interesting. Look at your own regular school day and you know what maybe had happened)**

That day in café My Myu was quiet, there weren't much costumers. All girls wore the same café outfit as their mothers once did. Chiaki in the color strawberry red, Yumi in soft pink, Miharu in lime green, Sadako in dark green and Matsuo in purple. Matsuo had her long blond hair tight up in a pigtail on the back of her head, she had a light curl in her hair and one purple tress. Matsuo was seventeen years old. The boys all wore the same outfit (same as Tasuku in a la mode manga) in black and white. Ryou walked in when there were no costumers.

"Everyone, I want you to meet me in the basement in a few seconds." The group looked at each other. When they realized Ryou had left, they went downstairs themselves. Ryou and Keiichero were standing in front of a huge screen.

"Thank you all for coming." Ryou said not looking up once.

"Is their a REASON why we had to come here?" Matsuo asked.

"There is. An enemy appeared around Tokyo, not far away from here."

"An enemy of who?" Chiaki asked.

"Of us. You are going to stop it." The group gasped at him.

"How are we supposed to do this?" Miharu asked. Ryou smiled.

"I'm glad you asked. This should help you." He grinned and pressed a button. A flash of light surrounded the group and made each light up. After the light disappeared they didn't moved and there was total silence. After a while, Kichi broke the silence.

"I feel something strange. What was that light?"

"It added something at your DNA." Ryou said cool.

"WHAT!" The whole group screamed.

"It added…"

"Yeah yeah we heard you. What exactly is added?" Kinji asked.

"Well we're not sure if it worked on all of you, but it should have add animal DNA." The group gasped at them once again. Ryou snapped his fingers and a pink fluff ball appeared.

"Masha, go investigate them and tell me what they are. Oh and give them their pendants as well."

"Masha's on it! Masha's on it!" The group stared at the strange fluff ball as it floated around them. It gave a pendant to: Chiaki, Kichi, Sadako, Yumi, Miharu and Matsuo. Kinji, Katou and Sahiro watched them as they got their pendants. Masha floated back to Ryou and looked like it was uploading information.

"You six will be the 'Tokyo Myu Myu'." Ryou said. Sahiro laughed.

"Heheh, Kichi you're the only boy in a group of girls." Sahiro said. Kichi growled at his comment.

"Well, Keiichero will tell you what animal is in your DNA."

"Hai. Miharu, the steller's sea eagle. Sadako, the giant panda. Matsuo, the Yangtze River Dolphin. Yumi, the red wolf. Kichi, the Seychelles sheath-tailed bat. And your leader Chiaki, the Asiatic cheetah."

"I'm the leader?"

"Cool I'm a panda!"

"I'm a dolphin." The group looked at each other and at their pendants until Ryou spoke up again.

"Yeah you'll all do fine, but a new enemy has showed up just a few minutes ago. I want you all to investigate the city and see what you can find. Sahiro, Kinji and Katou, that means for you as well. Tokyo myu myu, GO!" They ran away and split. Chiaki ran through an alley and stopped, she looked around. Masha popped out of her pocket.

"Masha, where am I supposed to search? Does he have any idea how big Tokyo is?"

"Not as big as you think." A strange voice said, obviously a boy.

"Who's there?" Chiaki asked holding her pendant tight. Masha started to beep.

"There's an alien. There's an alien." Chiaki looked around her. She heard a deviously laugh.

"Up here honey." Chiaki looked up at a building, just in time to see a shadow moving and coming down to her, followed by a gentle kiss on her lips. When the 'person' pulled away she could see him clear. It was a boy with raven black hair and amber eyes, he had pointy elf-like ears and wore baggy black pants (short like) with two red ribbons coming from the back floating casually behind him. He wore a dark red shirt that showed his midriff with a brown gilet-like thingy on top of it (to be more exactly, Kish's clothes but in the colors that I described. Also he wore the same shoes and bandage thingy's that come out of the boot, the shoes were brown and the bandage thingy's were black. The same bandage thingy's he had on his arm and they were red) his hair was like Kish's without the pigtails and hung a little over his ears. Chiaki covered her mouth and blushed.

"W-Who are you?"

"The name is Taishu, thanks for the kiss. Take it as my regret for today. Ja ne." With that he floated further up in the sky and disappeared.

**Me: "Cliché…"**

**Kish: "Sooo cliché."**

**Chiaki: "Who is Taishu?"**

**Taishu: "I am."**

**Chiaki (jumps behind Kish): "Whaa!! Daddy protect me!"**

**Kish: "Grrrrrrr."**

**Taishu (rolls his eyes): "Yeah whatever."**

**Me: "PLEASE REVIEW!!!"**


	18. Chapter 17: First day enemies

**Me: "Heheh, I was a teacher too clever."**

**Kish: "GO SHANA!!"**

**Me: "Someone please give the disclaimer. I can't wait to write."**

**Kichi: "Shana-oneechan doesn't own anything in this fanfic except from her own ideas. This is pure fan made."**

**Me: "STORY."**

Chapter 17: First day enemies.

Chiaki walked down the streets, deep in thought. She didn't hear the footsteps that came closer to her. A person turned her around, it was Yumi.

"Chiaki come quickly. Wait… why is your face so red." Chiaki woke up from her thoughts and stared at Yumi.

"N-nothing. Now what was it? Why do I have to come."

"Oh yeah. It's the enemies, they're attacking." Chiaki's eyes widened.

"Do you know what they are or what they look like?"

"They're aliens and no I don't know." Chiaki nodded and together they ran passed buildings and made their way to the park. Once there they saw that everyone had arrived.

"Chiaki, finally. Since you're the leader, what do we have to do?" Matsuo asked.

"What do you think? Transform!" They nodded.

Mew Mew Miharu  
Mew Mew Matsuo  
Mew Mew Sadako  
Mew Mew Yumi  
Mew Mew Kichi  
Mew Mew Chiaki  
METHAMORPHOSIS!

A strange light surrounded each and made new clothes appear.

**(Author: Sorry I'm not really originally with clothes)**

Matsuo wore a sea green strapless dress that split into pointy 'flaps' that were long on the back and low in the front. Below it she wore a hot pants in dark green. She had boots that almost were over her knee also in sea green with a little purple ribbon on the upper edge. On her hands were gloves that went up until the inches away from her elbow, they were dark green with a purple ribbon wrapped around in a spiral. Her hair was much darker and hung loss around her head. Two ribbons came from the front of her head and floated graceful behind her.

Miharu wore a strapless dress (Mint's dress) that was a few inches above her knee in white with on the upper edge a pink diamond that looked like a shell. Out of her back were two black wings and a tail (like Mint's). And also boots that were almost over her knee in black. She wore gloves that were silver with a orange bow on it. Her hair was brighter and almost silver like in her usual pigtails.

Sadako's hair was now yellow/orange and in a few little braids. She wore a the same outfit as Pudding always did only in black with a big white stripe in the middle, only in the front. She also had the same shoes but the shoes were black and the leg warmer thingy's were white. She wore a bandage like with thingy wrapped around her arm, on the other arm she had one two. She had black panda ears and a also black panda tail. On her head she wore some kind of mask that covered her face from her forehead to her nose. It was black on the edges but white around the eyes (like a real panda).

Yumi's hair was now dark red with one silver tress, on the side of her head. It was tied in a sort of white pipe (like Lettuce in her mew outfit only two) as low as possible. She wore a sleeveless top that just showed her navel in red with two black stripes that came from the upper edge and went down in a curve so it formed a semicircle. She also wore a black long pants, her half high silver boots were on top of it. She had silver fingerless gloves. On her head were two brown with one red stripe wolf ears, and she had a brown with a red stripe tail.

Kichi wore a dark grey long pants with brown baggy boyish boots. He had a brown shirt with black boyish gilet-like thingy on top of it and black fingerless gloves. His hair was still the same and he had black bat wings (his size) and sharp fangs (like Kish) so as he smiled one or both of them were showed.

Chiaki wore dark grey hot pants and a lime green corset-like top with black straps. Two black ribbons were over the top going from the upper side to the bottom. Between them were smaller black ribbons that were crossed each other several times. Her boots were the same as Kish and in brown to, out of the boots also came those bandage thingy's in red. She also had those on her arm, also in red. Around her neck was a purple headphone. Her hair was the same as Ichigo in fights with two black cat ears with only a few orange dots on it (cheetah dots). In each spot was a hole so you still saw the black through them. She also had a black cat ears with also only a few cheetah dots on it.

They were all done with transforming. They looked at themselves and at the others.

"You're finally done?" a voice broke the silence. The kids looked up and saw a boy with raven black hair floating in the sky.

"Who's that?" Sadako asked curiously, but far away from frightened. The boy looked down at them until his eye rested on Chiaki, he smirked. Chiaki looked up and growled.

"Come on guys, let's beat that alien!" Chiaki said. The boy above them growled.

"The name is Taishu! You of all people should know that already, honey." He smirked at Chiaki, who blushed but also looked angry. The rest stared at her.

"You know him?" Matsuo asked. Chiaki turned around in light panic.

"No way! I don't know him! How should I know?"

"Oh don't worry. You won't forget me after this fight, be sure of that." Taishu said deviously. He put his hand in front of him and created a weird looking jellyfish, in his other hand appeared a small purple light ball. He let the jellyfish take the ball and put it in the sky.

"FUSHION!" A huge light came from the jellyfish and it changed into a huge white fox with nine tails and angry red eyes. On its head it had a pink mark that probably formed a heart. Taishu smirked.

"Try handle this one kitty." He said.

"Try not to cry when we beat it!" Chiaki yelled at him.

"That's enough! GO Chimera Fox!!" He pointed at the group below him and the fox immediately began to attack. Chiaki jumped up and avoided an attack. Taishu put his hands in front of him.

"Alastor!" Two (small) swords appeared (like Kish's) with a dark blue gripe. He flew towards Chiaki who only just escaped from his attack. She landed perfectly on her feet and searched for words. She took a deep breath when suddenly new words popped into her head.

"Aijou Arrow!" a strawberry red bow appeared in front of her, she quickly grabbed it. It had a few emerald stones on it that were small at the end and bigger to the middle. She made a pirouette and pointed the bow at Taishu.

"RIBBON EIEN ECHO!" A green lighting bow shot out of the arrow and flew towards Taishu who just missed it. He again flew towards her trying to attack her and she fought back.

In the meantime the rest was battling the strange looking fox.

"How are we supposed to handle this?" Miharu screamed.

"Inner strength?" Kichi said. That brought Yumi on an idea. She jumped away from the fox, closed her eyes and took a nice deep breath. New words that she has never heard of came in her head. She rasied her hand in front of her.

"Honou no Muchi!" A whip appeared in her hand, but it seemed too short to sweep it.

"RIBBON Ookami Taiyou!" The whip grew quickly as it flew towards the fox, the whip lighted yellow/white up and hit the fox hard. The fox staggered but got rid of it.

"I want that to, na no da!" Sadako raised her hand in front of her.

"Sadako Harp!" A small harp appeared in front of her and she grabbed it. She pointed it at the fox.

"RIBBON Nigai melody!" The attack hit the fox and a red pudding surrounded it, the fox inside seemed to be sleeping.

"That helps." Yumi said. Now it was Matsuo's turn. She also closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Matsuo Spear." A spear (almost as long as she was) appeared in her hand. It was purple with yellow diamonds on it. She swung it over her head and slammed it hard on the ground.

"RIBBON Daiyamondo Rush!" A light shot through the ground at hit the fox, it flew through the air and landed perfectly on its feet. Although it landed perfectly on its feet it seemed pretty harmed.

Chiaki was still fighting Taishu. Their weapons crossed each other, Chiaki glared at him.

"What is your purpose here anyway?"

"To take over the planet."

"But why? We didn't do anything." Chiaki asked him. She didn't knew why but he seemed to get angrier at her question.

"You better quit fighting or else I'll have to destroy you along with this world." Chiaki didn't respond.

"FINE!"

Miharu wanted to try it to and closed her eyes.

"Ringo Isuzu!" A bell in apple form appeared with two pink ribbons coming from it, in the middle was a pink diamond in that looked like a shell. She pointed it at the fox.

"RIBBON Ringo Hikaru!" A huge light shot straight to the fox and hit it. It shaked on its feet. Kichi raised his hand in front of him.

"Nietono no!" A swords appeared in his hand. He swung it and a huge yellow lighting ball shot to the fox knocking it to the ground. It tried to stand up but shaked over his whole body.

Chiaki pushed Taishu away and backed away herself.

"Chiaki! Finish it off." Chiaki turned around to see the very harmed fox. She raised her hands in front of her and the bow disappeared.

"Chiaki Hiku!" A lime green guitar with a purple stripe appeared. She grabbed her headphone with her free hand and shove it over her ears.

"Cover your ears!" The rest did as they were told, except from Taishu of course who watched the whole thing with interest.

"RIBBON Chiitah Merodii." A purple wave (in circles) came from the guitar and hit the fox who disappeared immediately. It split into a small purple light ball and the weird looking jellyfish. Masha popped out and received the jellyfish. Chiaki jumped over to the group.

"Is everyone okay?" They nodded and looked up to Taishu.

"What can I say? This was a good warming up, but the next time won't be so easy."

"We'll see alien." Yumi said. Taishu smirked.

"Ja ne, mew mew's." He raised his hand and disappeared.

**With Ichigo and Kish and whoever was there:**

Kish had teleported Ichigo to the café, Lettuce, Pai, Pudding, Tart, Zakuro and Mint had already arrived. Ryou and Keiichero stood in front of them.

"Ryou! How could you change our kids into animals?" Ichigo yelled at him.

"Easy, the same way I changed you into animals." He simply replied. Ichigo was getting so mad that her cat ears popped out.

"You can't just do that without our permission!" Ichigo yelled. Mint nodded slowly while the rest just stayed still. Suddenly the ground began to shake. They all grabbed something for support. A very bright light filled the room and made everybody feel weird. When the light disappeared, everyone was unconscious. After a while Pai woke up first, he looked around confused. He leaned over to Lettuce and shook her slightly.

"Lettuce? Lettuce-chan." Lettuce opened her eyes. When she saw him her eyes widened.

"P-Pai-san?" Pai look at her questioning but then saw something that confused him even more. She didn't looked like herself, well she did, but she looked much younger. She looked like the way she was when they were still fighting, about sixteen. He figured he must look like he was younger to. They decided to wake up the rest. Lettuce first woke up Mint, Zakuro and Pudding, Pai woke up Ryou, Keiichero and Tart. All of them looked the same age as they were in the fight. Lettuce woke up Ichigo, Ichigo blinked.

"W-Why do you all look like you're teens."

"I think because we are." Lettuce explained. Ichigo looked at Kish who was sleeping peacefully. She smiled.

"I forgot how cute he was." Mint punched Ichigo on her head.

"Just wake him up will you!" She said. Ichigo growled.

"Okay I'll, but I think he won't be too happy about it." Ichigo shaked him slightly, He lazily opened his eyes.

"Hiya Koneko-chan." His eyes widened.

"Kitty, you're young again!" Ichigo rolled her eyes. Kish looked at himself and smirked.

"No matter how old I am, I'm handsome." Everyone sighed. They stood up and sat down on one of the many chairs.

**(Author: They all wore the same clothes they did then. All girls their waitress uniform and the guys their usual clothes)**

"So what are we gone do now?" Tart asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know what hit us." Ryou rubbed his forehead. At that moment they heard the door slam open and the new mews team walked in. When they reached the main café their eyes widened when they saw a so familiar but yet so unknown group sitting there.

**Kish: "Wow that was unexpected."**

**Me: "Why are you lying?"**

**Kish: "I'm not!"**

**Me: "Yeah right…"**

**Yumi: "Please review everyone!!"**


End file.
